


Call You Mine

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: In which a relationship of a boss and a secretary would never work properly, but somehow they are still tangled into this whole mess.





	Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a tweet fic.

The clicks and clacks of polished shoes against the marble floor reverberate throughout the whole hallway. A busy secretary is trying to catch up with his long legged boss’ pace.

“Baekhyun, what’s my next schedule?”

“Uh, sir,” Baekhyun fumbles with the folder in his hand, “A meeting with Lee Const.”

The boss scoffs. “Stupid old man. Come on.” The boss says, walking forward. Baekhyun goes to follow after him.

 

Being a secretary for Mr. Park is truly hard.

Mr. Park or Park Chanyeol is a bossy boss and arrogant. Baekhyun has been working for him for 6 months and he can never predict his mood.

Other than that, Mr. Park is also flirty. Baekhyun notices the long gaze he gets whenever he walks away or bends down to pick up the papers. The boss hits on him. A lot. And Baekhyun is not sure what to do about that. His previous relationship didn’t work that well so it serves as a rather mild trauma to him to even think of starting a new one.

Mr. Park makes it obvious that he flirts with him. He leaves lingering touch on his waist or hips. He holds a hand on the small of his back. Baekhyun always shudders at his every act. It’s not like he dislikes it or even enjoys it, the acts just leave him speechless and clueless to what he is supposed to do.

 

When the meeting is done, Mr. Park pulls him into the office. 

“Have lunch with me.” The man says, whole face straight and eyes stern.

“Um, sir.” Baekhyun makes a noise of hesitance.

“I made a reservation in a restaurant I like.” Mr. Park says again.

Baekhyun opens his mouth, ready to decline, but the boss curls an arm around his waist to pull him flush against him. 

“Have. Lunch. With. Me.”

Baekhyun gulps, whole body frozen from how tight the boss is holding onto him. There is nothing he can do to reject this now that the boss keeps insisting. Baekhyun has rejected the lunch and dinner proposals for so many times that he doesn’t even have any more reason to decline now.

They end up seated in a private booth in the restaurant that Mr. Park had reserved before. All of the expensive dishes are splayed on the table in front of him. Those dishes are delicious, but Baekhyun can’t even swallow them down his throat.

“Do you like them?” Mr. Park asks silently, keeping his eyes on him.

“Yes.” Baekhyun nods, lying for his own good.

Mr. Park smiles, but it’s more like an arrogant smirk than a genuine one. 

“Good.” He says and reaches an arm forward to wipe on Baekhyun’s sauce smeared lip, smirking at him. Baekhyun’s breathe hitches in surprise, clearly not expecting this.

 

Works for the next few days go just like usual. Mr. Park flirts around with Baekhyun and he tries his best to avoid the boss. 

Rich guy screams trouble. It’s problem.

They get into the lift once a hectic meeting was over, with Baekhyun standing just beside the man and listing the next schedule to him. 

Unexpectedly, the lift jolts and stops moving altogether, taking him on surprise. There is no noise from the outside and the light on the lift flickers dimly. The whole thing feels so suffocating and it’s like the small metal room is closing down on him. Baekhyun starts to tremble. He is claustrophobic and he certainly doesn’t fancy being trapped in a broken lift. Cold sweats start to break through his skin.

“What’s going on?” He asks shakily, eyes dilated as they glance around from here and there.

Mr. Park notices his tremble and pulls him closer. For once, Baekhyun doesn’t resist. 

“Just wait for a moment. They will fix it soon.” The boss says, voice low and calming him a bit, because at least he is not completely alone in this cramped place.

Baekhyun grips onto Mr. Park’s suit, needing something to hold on as leverage. 

“I’m scared.” He whispers softly, tone weak and shaky. 

Mr. Park puts an arm around him to envelope him in a slight hug. “I’m here, don’t worry.”

Baekhyun curls into him, trying to find temporary feeling of safety.

They spend quite some time in lift with Mr. Park rubbing his back to calm him. No one says anything, safe for Baekhyun’s loud breathing. Eventually, the lift starts to work again and Baekhyun pulls away in embarrassment, noticing the pose they are in. He feels stupid for showing his weakness in front of the one person he doesn’t want to be involved with.

Mr. Park won’t let him pull away, grip tight around him. “Stay like this.” He orders.

Baekhyun looks up in confusion to the man because the lift has started working again and it’s only normal that he lets go of him. Mr. Park brings a hand up to touch his cheek. 

“You are beautiful.” He says lowly.

Baekhyun glances away, feeling his cheeks burning up at the unexpected compliment.

Mr. Park holds his chin up, taking him by surprise. Baekhyun trembles when he sees the boss leans down closer to his face. Baekhyun closes his eyes, expecting the unexpected. Is he going to...? It’s just a hair away and Baekhyun trembles. Their warm breath mingle together and there is no more gap between them. 

He can feel their lips brushing together, yet before it can happen, the lift doors open.

Baekhyun steps back, his face burning red. Mr. Park grunts under his breath at the disturbance. He grabs Baekhyun’s wrist and drags him out of the lift.

As soon as they get inside the office, Mr. Park locks the door. He slams Baekhyun against the door, trapping him against the heavy wood with his arms caging on his each side.

Baekhyun’s breath is stolen when Mr. Park dives to kiss him, not soft, but roughly. He shudders, eyes falling shut and fingers twitching in surprise. Mr. Park pries his lips open, slipping his tongue inside and licking every nook of his mouth. Baekhyun’s soft moan echoes in the office room. He tries to push the man away, but Mr. Park grabs his wrist and pins it beside his head. Baekhyun chokes on his breathe, his body trembling.

“M-Mr. Park-” He calls out softly when their kiss breaks for a moment. Mr. Park won’t let him talk as he dives forward to kiss him again. Baekhyun fists his hand into a ball as their tongues tangle together. Baekhyun feels his saliva drools down along his neck and Mr. Park doesn’t seem to care about it as he abuses Baekhyun’s lips as he wishes.

“Ngh,” Baekhyun breaks away, tilting his head aside to avoid getting another kiss. Mr. Park doesn’t mind as the man starts kissing down his neck. Baekhyun pants harshly.

“What are you doing, sir?” He whispers, his tone going all shaky. Mr. Park stops whatever he is doing for a while, leaning back to look into his eyes.

“Kissing you?” He answers, head tilted arrogantly as if his answer is the most obvious response ever to the question.

Baekhyun swallows down, “Why are you doing this to me?”

“I try to romance you and you ask me why?” The boss narrows his eyes on him.

“You are my boss.” Baekhyun answers with an obvious tone, to remind the man about his status.

“And? I don’t care about it.” Mr. Park shrugs nonchalantly.

“Mr. Park, we can’t-”

Suddenly, there are strong hands gripping onto his waist and Baekhyun is driven into another strong kiss. Mr. Park kisses him harshly, rendering him powerless. Baekhyun surrenders eventually, as there is not much that he can do about it. He parts his mouth wider to let the man in, ever so slowly being swayed into the mood even though he keeps telling himself that he doesn’t want this. His other hand grips onto the boss’ suit, wrinkling the fabric and he lets out a whimper.

"Be with me." Mr. Park says once he pulls away, their lips already swollen and throbbing red. Baekhyun blinks his tears away, being woken up back to reality.

He couldn’t come up with any response for the short time he is regaining his breathing back. The man doesn’t even rush him, eyes still as strong and sharp as usual while they stare into Baekhyun’s eyes as if they can read what he is thinking.

"Why me?" Baekhyun answers after a moment of silence.

"Something in you is pulling me to you." Mr. Park answers lowly. Baekhyun glances away. "I'm just your new secretary, Mr. Park. I worth nothing."

Mr. Park grips his cheek with his hands. "You are worth it, Baekhyun. Secretary or not, you take my breath away and that’s all I could tell you."

Soft kisses are peppered down his neck and Baekhyun throws his head back, wondering why the hell he is so submissive and just so easily swayed into the mood. His hand grips onto the man's suit as something to hold as leverage.

"What would be your answer, hmm?" The man asks again, lips mumbling the words into his collarbone.

Baekhyun couldn’t even think properly, but at least he can blurt out a soft answer of, "Can we just... date first?"

"Date?" Mr. Park furrows his eyebrows as if he has just said something so ridiculous. Baekhyun nods his head. "Yes. Before getting any official status, maybe we go to some dates and all?"

"Alright." Mr. Park says without even thinking for so long, his arms releasing him almost immediately. Baekhyun feels his knees weaken at the unexpected agreement. He almost thought that the man would refuse the proposal.

Mr. Park gives his waist a teasing squeeze. "Dinner date tonight then."

Baekhyun's head spins when the man sends a smile similar to a cocky smirk at him. Mr. Park thumbs his wet lip, before walking away without anymore words.

What has he gotten himself into?

Dinner date is happening too soon. Baekhyun hurriedly finishes his work as Mr. Park waits for him to finish saving all his documents. When he is done, the man rises up from his leather seat and nods his head towards the door. Baekhyun clutches onto his coat and bag, following closely like a lost child while the man escorts him to his expensive car. He gulps loudly at the thought of riding that expensive vehicle that could cost him his entire savings.

Mr. Park spoils him. The restaurant is the most expensive one in the city and the meals laid down in front of him are all top price. Baekhyun is not sure what the man wants from him but he could just entertain the man before he loses his interest. It won’t be long for that to happen because man like his boss would definitely only look at him as some kind of his toy to play.

"It was a nice dinner, Baekhyun." Mr. Park says when he drives him home.

Baekhyun nods meekly, his fingers fiddling with his coat. "Yes, it was, sir."

Mr. Park tsk-es at his answer. "I've told you to call my name."

"I'm sorry... Chanyeol." Baekhyun corrects himself softly. The boss hums in satisfaction.

Mr. Park stops the car in front of his house. Baekhyun glances back to the man to thank him again. He could have just stepped out of the car but Mr. Park is always one that ruins his plan.

"No date's complete without the good night kiss, Baekhyun." Mr. Park says, smirking as his tight grip is enclosed around his wrist. Baekhyun stutters for a comeback but he couldn’t find any words.The man impatiently grabs him by the back of his neck and kisses him again. Baekhyun’s eyes flutter shut for a moment.

"See you tomorrow, Baekhyun." Mr. Park pecks his swollen lips after abusing them for the whole twenty minutes. Baekhyun nods dazedly, still not over the feeling of how the man’s thick lips devoured his own.

Sleep doesn't come easily. The night is dark and the sheets rustle. Baekhyun brings a hand up to touch his mouth and he smiles at the tingling feeling he still magically feels. Mr. Park is occupying his dream and for once, he is okay with that.

Mr. Park is waiting in front of his apartment at such this early morning. Baekhyun is surprised upon finding the man leaning handsomely against his expensive car once he is out of his place.

"Mr. Park?" He squeaks in surprise because who wouldn’t be surprised with the presence of your employer in front of your house?

"Get in, Baekhyun." The man says without beating around the bush.

"But-"

"No but. Get inside." He orders and Baekhyun has no choice but to obey. As soon as he closes the door of the car, Mr. Park leans forward to kiss him, deeply and surprising.

“Morning.” He gives Baekhyun a lopsided smile that speaks a thousand meaning.

Almost all employees are staring at him as soon as he gets out of the boss’ the car. Baekhyun runs to the lift to avoid the unwanted attention while Mr. Park simply just smirks to everyone. Once inside the lift, Mr. Park just holds him close as if it’s the normalest thing to do.

Baekhyun busies himself with his work to avoid any further interaction with the man. Mr. Park tries to get his attention but he pretends to be busy.

"Baekhyun, get me the annual reports." The boss says through the intercom. He has no choice but to obey. 

He walks into the man’s office and brings the whole reports the man requested him to. But once he puts the reports on the desk, Mr. Park pulls his wrist and pins him against the desk, somehow able to do all of that without pulling a muscle. The man glares at him.

"Mr-"

"Are you trying to avoid me, Baekhyun? Because I don't like it." The frown on the boss’ face is clear to show that he is in a bad mood. Baekhyun glances away. Mr. Park squeezes his hips. "Answer me,Baekhyun."

"People are outside, sir." He mutters lowly, hoping that the man would get the hint. Mr. Park growls lowly in annoyance. Baekhyun is taken aback when the man slams his mouth on his, going as far as bruising his lips.

Baekhyun moans out at the sudden movement, his breath stolen from him. He tries to yank himself out of the man’s grip but the man is not having any of it. Mr. Park grips onto his hips tightly, pushing him back until the desk digs to the back of his legs.

"Let them see." He simply says before kissing him again, his tongue slithering in as he wishes. The wet noises are clear enough to be heard if someone happens to walk past the door. 

As much as Baekhyun doesn’t want to be seen being in this state, he can’t help but to enjoy the moment because he’s got to admit that his boss is such an amazing kisser. He slips his fingers into the boss' locks, gripping on them while having his tongue sucked roughly. His head is spinning and his knees buckling, but he really can’t get enough of-

The door is knocked and he jolts in shock. Cold washes over him as he is being brought back to reality of where he is and what he is doing. He puts his hands against the man’s shoulder to push him away, but Mr. Park won't let him go. Baekhyun whimpers in plea to be released because he can’t risk being seen like this.

Mr. Park stops kissing him for a while and here Baekhyun thinks the man could at least cooperate for a moment. 

"Come in." Mr. Park says to whoever knocking on the door before going back to kiss him again. Baekhyun screams into the man’s mouth and lands some hits to his arms to be released.

"Wow, Chanyeol. Doing your secretary during work hour?" The voice speaks from the direction of the door and Baekhyun is this close to tears. The shame he is feeling is so big.

Mr. Park leans away to glare to the one speaking, "Shut up, Jongdae. What do you want anyway." He growls and then he goes to kiss Baekhyun again, not even caring that someone else is there watching.

"Let the poor guy breath. You are suffocating him." The man says in a worried yet amused tone, seemingly to notice how pale Baekhyun has become. Mr. Park finally listens and releases him, and Baekhyun scrambles away from him. He bows to the CFO and runs out of the office room, too ashamed to even lift his head.

It's so humiliating. The CFO saw him got manhandled by the CEO in a steamy lip lock. The employees surely notice his red lips but they choose not to comment about it. Baekhyun runs into the restroom and locks himself in one of the stalls.

His heart is still beating out of control and the softest sob escapes from his mouth in a sound of hiccup. He feels humiliated by how Mr. Park manhandled him in front of another boss in the company, that the stress is rising up in him.

There is a knock on the cubicle and he flinches in surprise. "Baekhyun? You okay?"

"Yeah," he croaks out softly, recognizing it as Kyungsoo’s voice. Kyungsoo is one of his office friends. 

"I can hear you crying, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo says lowly. 

Baekhyun wipes his face. "I'm okay, really." He sniffs.

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything for a moment and Baekhyun takes it as the time for him to fix his appearance.

"Join me for lunch? The desert looks appetizing." Kyungsoo says in a lighter tone and Baekhyun smiles at the clear attempt to cheer him up. 

"Okay."

For the rest of the day, Baekhyun avoids his boss. It's almost impossible as he is his secretary but he manages to do it. He can’t wait until work to be over today and internally celebrates it when the clock ticks to the end of work hour. As he walks towards the bus stop, he doesn't notice the car following him right behind. Somehow, he also doesn’t notice the sound of car engine stopping when he stands there at the bus stop, but a hand grips onto his shoulder and that startles him. 

He jolts in surprise, spinning around only to find his boss being the owner of the hand now gripping onto his shoulder. 

"Mr. Park." He breathes out, silently sighing at the presence of the man.

"Why did you leave before me?" The boss asks, clearly annoyed. The grip is moving to his hand and Baekhyun tries to yank his hand out of it.

"Why do you ask, sir?" He tries to keep the polite tone, but it’s hard when the boss is literally holding his hand so tightly.

"Baekhyun." The man calls lowly.

"Please let me go, sir." He mutters softly, trying to pull his hand while obviously glancing away from the heated stare.

"Look into my eyes. Stop avoiding me!" Mr. Park hisses at him, his tone raising up.

Baekhyun feels his own annoyance rising up in him and he glares at the man. "Stop humiliating me! You love seeing people laughing at me, don’t you? Well, I don't, so I suggest you stop this game!"

He should have seen it coming with how close the man is standing to him, but he definitely doesn’t expect to have Mr. Park kissing him to shut his mouth. The mental struggles that he feels in him with how much he doesn’t want to be treated this way but also with how wrong it feels for him to enjoy the kiss.

The man pulls away, whispering, "You are intriguing."

Baekhyun feels Mr. Park pulls him closer. "I want you, Baekhyun. You are driving me crazy."

Baekhyun tries to come up with some words. "Mr. Park-"

"Call my name." He growls as reminder.

"Look, Chanyeol-" Baekhyun starts, but to his surprise, his lips get a soft kiss. He looks up in surprise and finds Mr. Park is staring at him with a rather soft gaze. 

"Give me a chance." The man says. Baekhyun frowns a bit.

"But-" A soft kiss silences him and so he tries again. 

"Cha-" Again, he gets cut by another kiss. .

"Wait-" And again.

"Stop kissing me-!" Baekhyun says in frustration yet he yelps when the man holds onto his jaws to tilt his head up, and proceeds to give him a deep kiss. Baekhyun's sanity just leaves him and he kisses back, somehow giving up with how he could never win against the man. Mr. Park must be using some magic on him. He just loves the feeling of his lips.

"Be my lover." Mr. Park pants against his mouth. Baekhyun opens his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them.

"What?" He whispers softly.

"Be my lover, I said." Mr. Park repeats.

Baekhyun gulps, "But I'm just-"

"I only want you. I don’t care what you are thinking." He says before diving to kiss Baekhyun again.

Baekhyun shudders from the soft kisses on his mouth. Should he really give him a chance? Will he get hurt from this? He is torn in his feelings, but maybe he could enjoy being kissed by his boss for once. After a moment, Mr. Park leans away to cup his face in his much bigger hands to make sure that his gaze is focused on him.

“What do you think?” He asks.

Baekhyun is not sure if this would be the best decision but maybe he could try. "3 dates." He whispers.

Mr. Park frowns. "What?"

"3 more dates and we will see it from there." Baekhyun comes up with a solution. The man looks like he wants to argue about it but in the end he complies to it.

"Okay. 3 dates and then you are mine." He declares in finality.

Baekhyun offers a tiny smile at the confident words. "And no kissing yet." He holds a palm over the man's mouth.

Mr. Park frowns but regretfully nods. Baekhyun smiles at the sight of the obedient boss.

"We will see from there then." He says again and Mr. Park grumbles. "Get inside. I'm taking you home." He motions to his car. Baekhyun shakes his head to refuse him.

"The bus will come soon-" He yelps as the man lifts him up by his waist and locks him into his car. Mr. Park looks victorious when he huffs at that. The man starts the engine before leaning aside to kiss his cheek. Baekhyun stares in disbelief at the sudden move.

"What? You didn't say about kissing on the cheek." Mr. Park sends him a smirk.

Baekhyun huffs in disbelief, trying his best to stifle his smile. Mr. Park drives him home and kisses his cheek again before he could get out of his car. 

By the end of the night, Baekhyun can't sleep for all night long, too busy to touch his lips while grinning dumbly in the darkness.

A morning kiss on the cheek makes Baekhyun's face burns for the whole day. Mr. Park comes to his place again, greeting him with a soft kiss and driving him to the company, even hooking their elbows together while walking into the building.

The first date is happening with an expensive dinner date that makes Baekhyun flustered. He is not sure how to react to this. He doesn't like spending too much money but it’s Mr. Park’s money so there’s nothing he can do.

"Do you like it?" Mr. Park asks during their romantic candle lit dinner. Baekhyun forces a smile. "I try to." He says. His answer seems to not satisfy the man as a frown easily crosses over Mr. Park’s face.

He is brought to dance by the man along with the music specially played for them. Baekhyun blushes when the man grips onto his hips tightly.

"At least don't frown." Mr. Park mutters, noticing his discomfort. Baekhyun glances up. "I don't frown."

"Just tell me. We could just go."

"It's not that I don't like this dinner, sir- I mean, Chanyeol." He corrects himself when the man gives him a knowing look. Mr. Park nods his head for him to continue.

"It's just too expensive." Baekhyun finishes his words.

"It's nothing." Mr. Park waves it off.

"Save your money." 

Mr. Park chuckles. "You are the first date who is actually worried about my money."

Baekhyun glances away, blushing. Mr. Park laughs at his face.

"I really want to kiss you, Baekhyun."

"Remember the deal." Baekhyun glares at him.

Mr. Park shrugs. "Alright. Chill."

Baekhyun smiles at him.

The first date is over in a blink of an eye. Mr. Park takes his home and kisses his knuckles gently, acting like a gentleman. Baekhyun blushes and waves bye to him.

The 2nd date is in a booked theater. Mr. Park booked the whole theater just for the two of them. Baekhyun frowns deeply.

“You don't like the movie?" Mr. Park asks after noticing how silent he is.

"What did I say about saving your money?" Baekhyun finds himself huffing, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"We are just watching a movie, Baekhyun."

"Well yes and booking a whole theater is unnecessary!"

"I don't like being in a crowded place."

"Chanyeol, please." Baekhyun almost pleads at the man.

Mr. Park sighs. "Alright. I will try to not use so much money on you."

His words makes Baekhyun smile. "You better keep that promise."

Mr. Park chuckles lowly, shaking his head in disbelief.

Despite the whole booked theater, the movie is actually pretty nice and Baekhyun also gets his dose of popcorn. Mr. Park is driving him home again once the movie is over.

"How do you like the date?"

"It was nice." Baekhyun says in a light tone.

Mr. Park lifts his hand and kisses his palm. "Have a good night, Baekhyun."

"You too." He says, braving himself to gently caress the boss' cheek. Mr. Park leans over to kiss his cheek softly before bidding goodbye to him.

The next morning, work goes hectic. They have to deal with some problems and everyone is busy. Meetings are never ending and Mr. Park is frowning. Baekhyun notices the frown on the man’s face, already knowing how bad the man’s mood is. They are so busy, hence when the lunch time comes, Baekhyun goes to buy the lunch set for the boss because Mr. Park is not in the position to leave his work even for a moment.

"Mr. Park?" He calls softly, bringing a complete set of lunch for the man. "Have some lunch, sir." He opens the lid of the lunch for the man. The boss glances to the meal before gazing back up to him.

"How about you?" Mr. Park asks him.

Baekhyun clears his throat. "I can take care of myself, sir."

"Nonsense." Mr. Park scoffs and he doesn’t seem to like Baekhyun’s answer at all.

Baekhyun gets pulled down onto the boss' lap, a gasp escaping from his mouth. The boss holds his hips to steady him and to prevent him from moving away. 

"Now, let's enjoy our lunch."

"Sir-"

"No one's looking. Don't worry." The boss says as if knowing what he is being worried about. Baekhyun’s mouth closes back after knowing that there is no room for him to go against the boss’ words. He slumps back and hears the satisfied hum from the man.

Mr. Park feeds the meal to him most of the times. Baekhyun blushes but accepts nonetheless. 

Once the lunch is over, they continue working to finish the busy day. 

Baekhyun sighs, feeling his head throbs and his back hurting for a bit. Being a secretary is surely a challenge, because he has been running here and there to attend to his boss’ need. Moreover with a busier day than the usual, it’s more like pain in the ass.

"Baekhyun?" Mr. Park calls for him through the intercom.

"Yes, sir?"

"Come inside." The boss simply says and Baekhyun obeys to the order. He steps into the office and Mr. Park calls him closer. Mr. Park holds onto the side of his face. 

"Look at your tired face. Rest for a bit."

Baekhyun shudders at the gentle care. "It’s okay. I'm fine, sir."

Mr. Park frowns. "No you are not."

Baekhyun finds himself being pulled forward and now seated on the boss' lap. Mr. Park pulls his head to rest on the crook of his neck. "Rest for a bit."

"Sir, I can't-" Baekhyun makes a move to rise up

"This is an order, Baekhyun. Just do it."

Baekhyun huffs but ends up complying to it. Mr. Park continues working as if nothing happens. He cards his fingers once in a while through Baekhyun's hair to soothe him while his other hand clicks on the mouse of his computer to continue his work. Baekhyun finds himself secretly smiling at the care.

Eventually he falls asleep and when he wakes up, Mr. Park is watching him. That should be creepy but Baekhyun feels his face flushing.

"Sir?" He croaks out softly. The man chuckles.

"You look so cute."

Baekhyun blushes even redder. Mr. Park kisses his temple before patting his back.

"I’m done. Let's get you home now." 

Mr. Park is driving and Baekhyun can’t even come up with any word. He feels so shy around the man.

"Are you sleepy? You can sleep. I will awake you up later when we are there." 

Baekhyun shakes his head. "Thank you, Chanyeol."

"For?"

"Just thank you."

The boss stares at him weirdly. Baekhyun leans over to kiss his cheek, somehow just ending at his jaw. Mr. Park stares at him in disbelief and Baekhyun gives him an eye smile that he knows look cute for the man.

Mr. Park grips onto the steering wheel, sighing. "Damn it. I want to kiss you so bad." He says through his gritted teeth.

Baekhyun covers his chuckle. "You can't break the deal, sir."

*

 

"Get in." Mr. Park says, gesturing to his car, on one evening after their work is done. Baekhyun slips inside easily, already getting used to hear those words. Mr. Park drives them away to somewhere he doesn’t know yet so he decides to question it.

"Where are we going?"

Mr. Park sends him a smirk. "3rd date." 

Baekhyun blinks his eyes questioningly. Mr. Park chuckles and shrugs innocently.

 

"Where is this?" Baekhyun asks as they drive to a tall building which doesn’t seem to be any kind of public attraction at all.

"My place." Mr. Park says, killing the engine of his car.

"What?" Baekhyun shrieks.

"Dinner by me." The man says simply before getting out of his car.

 

Mr. Park works in his kitchen while Baekhyun sits on the counter, looking around the expensive place. Mr. Park is surely rich.

"What's for dinner?" He asks. Mr. Park smiles. "It's a surprise."

Baekhyun stifles a smile and he watches the boss continues cooking. The man has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, free from his blazer suit, while having a waist apron on.

The dinner is very nice. He doesn't expect Mr. Park to be such a good cook. He enjoys it very much even until the very last bite. 

 

"You like it?" Mr. Park asks.

Baekhyun smiles. "Thanks for the dinner, Chanyeol." He says as they settle on the couch, relaxing.

Mr. Park reaches for his hand. "You're welcome." The smile on his face doesn’t fade away. "So, Baekhyun,” he starts again.

"Yes?"

"It's the 3rd date. What's your decision?" He asks directly and Baekhyun is reminded by the deal he started by his own. He stares at the man. 

"Why me, sir?"

"My name, Baekhyun."

"Uh, sorry. I mean, Chanyeol. Why me? You can get anyone you want."

Mr. Park holds onto his waist, trapping him against the couch. "You are different. You are just not like everyone else I have met before."

"But I'm not rich like you." Baekhyun says. 

"I don't care about that." Mr. Park tightens his grip, pulling him flush against his chest. "3 dates and you are mine. Are you?" 

Baekhyun trembles, hesitating. "I- sir- I mean, Chanyeol- I don't know."

The boss waits patiently. Baekhyun chews on his lip. Mr. Park thumbs his lip away, releasing it.

"Give me your answer." Mr. Park says, caressing his cheek. Baekhyun shudders, eyes closing because he is overwhelmed by his gentle gestures.

"Is this for real?" Baekhyun asks. He can feel Mr. Park's breathing hits his face as the man leans closer. His breathe hitches. So close.

"Mm."

Baekhyun breathes out. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"You are mine." He shudders when hand touches his neck.

"Y-Yes."

Mr. Park surges forward to kiss him deeply without any more words.

Baekhyun moans softly when Mr. Park tilts his head aside, attacking his mouth eagerly. He shudders, holding a tight grip on the man's shoulder.

"You are mine now." Mr. Park whispers against his mouth, then he nips along his lower lip. Baekhyun's head gets thrown back from the kisses. A tongue swipes along his bottom lip. Baekhyun moans softly. Mr. Park holds onto his lower back, arching him to his chest. Baekhyun whimpers.

"Chanyeol," His word gets swallowed as the boss pulls him for a passionate kiss that is waking up their deepest desire for something more. Baekhyun parts his mouth wide, letting their tongues slide together. Mr. Park manhandles him onto his lap, securing him so close towards him.

He throws his arms around the boss' neck, head tilted aside as he enjoys their first kiss as lovers. Mr. Park smiles against his mouth.

The first day of them being together, Baekhyun spends the night at Chanyeol's place. He sleeps in his bed, curled under his warm covers. He feels kisses all over his face and Baekhyun smiles. He opens his eyes, finding Chanyeol towering on top of him, lips curled into a smirk.

"Good morning." Baekhyun leans away from the upcoming lips. Chanyeol grunts. "I want to kiss you."

"Morning breath." Baekhyun says amusedly.

He slips into the lavish bathroom, brushing his teeth and showering quickly. Chanyeol's clothes smell so good on him. Baekhyun likes it.

"Come here." Chanyeol calls when he walks out. Baekhyun is pulled into the man's lap, lips covering his.

He smiles. "So impatient." He muses happily while holding onto the man’s face.

Chanyeol kisses him deeply, tongues tangling and saliva changing. Baekhyun moans out. 

"You are so irresistible."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

They have breakfast together. It's not a working day. Chanyeol cuddles him close for the whole day. The whole day goes amazing with many kisses shared between them.

Chanyeol won't let him go from his place. Baekhyun spends the night again, lulled to sleep with many kisses on his mouth. That kiss monster.

 

Morning comes and Chanyeol drives him to his own place to change his clothes. They go to work together, his hand is held tightly by the boss and people are staring. Chanyeol doesn’t care about it but Baekhyun blushes at the unwanted attention. 

They work just like usual but keep sharing kisses in between. For once, Baekhyun wishes there's no work.

"Mmh, let me go?" He whispers, pecking the boss' mouth. Chanyeol traps him against the desk.

"No."

"But I have to make an important call." Baekhyun says with a laugh. He smiles when he hears Chanyeol grunts, moving away. 

 

An hour later, work is done and he walks into the boss' office, seeing Chanyeol calling him closer. Once close, a hand clasps on the back of his neck, lips bruising his own. Baekhyun moans out, gripping the boss' suit as their lips twist roughly.

"Chanyeol, people-" He manages to blurt out but the boss ignores it. He hikes Baekhyun up to the desk, getting in between his legs. Baekhyun tilts his head aside when Mr. Park’s mouth goes to attack his jaw..

It's getting hot. Their hands wander around, touching eagerly. It’s going pretty fast, but no one minds. Baekhyun whimpers when a hand touches him.

Chanyeol leans away, eyes blown in lust. Panting heavily, he drags Baekhyun down from the desk.

"We are going home." He says hoarsely and that concludes the end of their work hours. 

The tension in the car is too heavy and thick. Baekhyun keeps his head down, sometimes his eyes glance to where Chanyeol is seated there in the driver sit, hands tight around the wheel while driving quickly.

 

As soon as they have arrived, Baekhyun lets out a whimper when he is slammed against the locked door. Chanyeol bites onto his lip as they kiss and kiss, not even caring to breath.

"Chanyeol-" He whispers before having his mouth silenced again.

There are fingers pulling onto his tie, dragging him to the bedroom, pushing him down to the bed. Baekhyun looks up, panting messily. Chanyeol unbuttons his shirt quickly in impatience.

"I won't let you get out of the bed clothed." Chanyeol growls out, his voice dropping a whole octave and it’s seriously so hot.

Baekhyun blushes, lifting his hips when his pants are tugged away from his legs. He gulps when Chanyeol stares at him with his hungry eyes. Once the last fabric drops to the floor, the man pounces on him. Baekhyun gasps out loud at the sensation, having warm and big hands touching him all over his exposed skin.

"Ah." He whimpers when Chanyeol drags his mouth along his neck, marking him with his teeth. Warm hands spread his legs, making Baekhyun trembles.

Chanyeol kisses his bare skin, up and down. He breathes heavily, watching the man peppering wet kisses along the trails on his skin. Once Chanyeol arrives at his private part, the man sends him a knowing grin. Baekhyun throws his head back when Chanyeol’s mouth wraps around his cock, moaning while the man pleasures him. His harsh breathing fills the whole bedroom. 

After a long time, Chanyeol leans away with his mouth swollen.

"Ready?" He asks, somehow already naked before Baekhyun could even realize it. He nods his head and then Chanyeol pushes into him. The intrusion is painful, yet he doesn’t want it any other way. He clutches onto the man’s arms, gasping for air while he adjusts to the foreign feeling. The man undeniably has an enormous size. 

Chanyeol tells him about how good he feels, his low groans accompanying Baekhyun’s little hitch noises. The bed creaks in every thrust in, making Baekhyun cries in delight. Chanyeol is doing so well with his hips. They are strong and do the most powerful humps against his own, until all he can do is to lie there and accept everything.

Their lips meet again for another kiss. Sex with Chanyeol is very pleasuring, with rushed but deep thrusts that send Baekhyun to cloud nine.

With marks littering his skin and legs spread wide apart, Baekhyun comes staining his stomach after having his sweet spot being abused uncontrollably. Chanyeol kisses him on his mouth, panting while soon following suit to empty himself inside of him.

Baekhyun feels lips caressing his neck and shoulder as he closes his eyes in fatigue. He doesn’t remember what happens next, but he knows that he must be falling asleep to Chanyeol’s kisses all over his face.

Waking up to Chanyeol's face is a very good thing. Baekhyun holds back a moan when a hand gropes his back side and yanks him closer.

"Chanyeol," he gasps out, voice still rough from sleep yet he couldn’t even resist the need to have Chanyeol’s mouth on him. The man licks his lips hungrily. 

"I need my breakfast in bed." The man says lowly, going lower to where his erection is starting to grow. Baekhyun throws his head back, his limbs feel all weak.

Persistent hands grip onto his knees to keep them apart. Baekhyun bites down on his knuckles to muffle his lewd noises while Chanyeol's mouth is doing wonder to him.

"D-Don't," he whispers when he is nearing his end. Chanyeol ignores him and keeps his mouth around him, ready to swallow.

"You are so fucking beautiful. Do you know that?" Chanyeol mutters in lust, his eyes as dark as the night. Baekhyun tries to stare through his hooded eyes, feeling so weak and submissive. There are sharp teeth marking his skin all over, possessively claiming him. Chanyeol is owning him fully and he lets the man to do it.

He wraps his weak arms around Chanyeol's shoulder, gripping tight. Lips slam down onto his own, kissing him and stealing his breath away. He moans out, trembling in need and lust. Adrenaline rushes in his head and he is pulling Chanyeol lower and lower. 

"More," he whispers.

Chanyeol won't waste this chance. He pins his lover against the bed and has his way with him. Baekhyun is rendered powerless as he lets the man dominates him all he wants. Every inch of his skin is covered by Chanyeol's lips. Every inch is caressed by Chanyeol's greedy hands.

"I'm going to fuck you hard." Chanyeol warns him, voice so low. Baekhyun nods, already too gone to care. Blunt tip presses into him before long shaft settles deep. His voice cracks as he cries out, feeling the continuous harsh pumps from Chanyeol. The man enjoys his little whimpers.

His knees are bent up, his back stretching to his limit. Baekhyun pants harshly, trying to fill his lungs. Chanyeol fucks him hard, so hard, sending him to the top of the bed. Baekhyun's flailing hand grabs onto the pillow, needing a leverage. His sanity is leaving him.

Chanyeol is so rough. He manhandles Baekhyun all he wants. He flips him over, entering him once again and biting down on his shoulder. Baekhyun gasps, saliva trailing down his chin.

"Nnh," he whimpers, feeling his end is nearing. Chanyeol chuckles against his ear. "Are you close?"

He nods, wanting to come. Chanyeol's hand comes to jerk him off, so rough but so good. Baekhyun cries out, his back arched as he comes. Chanyeol lets him drop to the bed, regaining his hold on his hips to hump into him even faster than the already fast pace. Baekhyun whimpers loudly.

The man comes deep into him, his hands tight on his waist, and spurting into him in a strong shoot. Baekhyun's eyes drop shut. 

"I could fuck you all day long." Chanyeol gives lazy thrusts into him, riding his orgasm. Baekhyun whines, giving a weak hit to his hand. 

"S-spare me." He begs weakly.

Chanyeol pulls out and flips him back. The man dips down to lick the saliva away from his chin, being nasty but Baekhyun doesn't have the power to push him away. He is cuddled into broad chest, warm and sweaty, but comforting nonetheless. 

"I can't… move." He says in a whisper.

"Then don't." Chanyeol nips on his neck. 

Baekhyun whines at his ignorance. "But work-"

"Screw work."

"Chanyeol-"

"Stop calling my name with that tone. You make me want to fuck you again. You look so delicious looking like this, baby."

Baekhyun shuts his mouth almost immediately. Chanyeol laughs at him.

"Chanyeol, your shirt is too huge on me." Baekhyun whines softly.

"Well, you will wear it and that's final." The man says nonchalantly while straightening his necktie.

"I told you I can go back home and get my own clothes."

"And I told you that we don't have the time for that."

"Whose fault is it then?" Baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Chanyeol kisses his nose, "Mine. Dress up, quickly."

Baekhyun feels like a kid, drowning in the man’s big shirt. Chanyeol seems proud with it. 

They go to work three hours later. Baekhyun is embarrassed to be honest, but the CEO is too smug to even be ashamed about it.

"You have a meeting in thirty minutes-" Baekhyun starts to read from his journal, but Chanyeol cuts him off with a sudden kiss.

"Stop joking around." Baekhyun warns softly but his mouth is smiling.

Chanyeol holds his cheeks with his big palms and squishes the plump flesh. "Look at your cheeks, baby. I'm going to feed you up until you are all bloated."

"You want me to be fat?" Baekhyun puffs his lips.

"I want you to be filled in all the right places."

"That's the same as wanting me to be fat."

"Fat or not, I don't care. I can squeeze everything you offer to me." Chanyeol winks to him.

Baekhyun pushes him away, smiling. "Stop being a pervert and get ready to work, dummy."

Chanyeol pecks his nose and pinches his cheeks before walking away. Baekhyun huffs to cover his embarrassment.

 

Once inside the meeting room, Chanyeol's personality changes completely. He seems like a different person. Baekhyun internally adores this professional side of the man. Another important deal is secured and Chanyeol has a handshake with the foreign client. Baekhyun watches from the side silently with a proud smile.

"You did a great job." He pecks the man's mouth when they are back in the office.

Chanyeol clicks his tongue, winding an arm around his waist. "I only got that?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, tiptoeing up and holding the man's face with his hands. He kisses him softly, smiling.

Chanyeol backs him against the desk, easily lifting him up to sit on the desk. Baekhyun hums lowly. Their lips twist softly, left and right. Baekhyun has grown to love the man's lips, liking the shape and the feeling from kissing them. Chanyeol nips on his tongue. 

"You are turning me on." The boss mutters against his lips.

Baekhyun gazes down to the man's crotch and finds the slight bulge. He laughs softly and reaches one hand down.

"Since you did a very good job earlier." The button is popped out and the zipper is down. Chanyeol pants against his shoulder while he jacks the man off with his one hand. Baekhyun smiles when the boss snuggles his whole face into his neck, breathing his scent in while trying to tone down his voice.

Chanyeol whispers his name, sucking a little mark on the base of his throat as he comes staining his hand. Baekhyun reaches for the tissues to wipe everything clean before tucking the man back into his pants, even zipping the trousers up as if nothing happens. Chanyeol stares at him in disbelief. "You should do it more often."

Baekhyun chuckles. "Only if you do all your job right, Mr. Park."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "You are trying to push my buttons, don't you?"

Baekhyun pretends to think. "Maybe."

The man steals his mouth into a harsh kiss and he surrenders completely to his mercy.

Work goes steady and so does their relationship. Working together, spending time together, and then screwing each other. They fall into the routine quite easily. People gossip but they never find out the truth. That Baekhyun holds the power of turning Chanyeol into a better one.

"Baekhyun, come into my office and lock the door afterwards." He says into the intercom on one fine noon where work is supposed to be going like usual.

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows at the serious tone coming from his lover. "What's wrong?"

"Lock the door."

"What for?"

"Just lock it and come here." Chanyeol frowns impatiently at him. Obeying, Baekhyun steps closer to the man and is suddenly whisked into a rough lip locking.

"Chan-"

"Have you ever heard of office sex?" Chanyeol mutters lowly, his hands already going down to grope onto the plump ass.

"What?" Baekhyun squeaks in surprise.

Chanyeol fumbles with his pants and he doesn't even have the time to stop it. The man has two fingers buried deep inside of him. After spending so much time together, Chanyeol knows how to drive him crazy with just a few mere touches.

"Ah!" He doubles over to the desk, feeling the adrenaline rushing. Chanyeol bends him over, caressing his bottom while fingering him quickly. Baekhyun pants against the papers, bucking his hips back to have the fingers deeper into him. Sudden or not, he finds himself always ready for his lover to take. 

The man pulls away, reaching for the condom in the drawer.

"Seriously, Chanyeol?" He asks in between his panting.

The boss unzips his pants and rolls the rubber down onto his dick. Baekhyun bites his lip when the man scoots closer. Pressing in and he is already deep inside. Baekhyun's jaws hang open, feeling the dry friction as the man is entering him.

"Shit," he curses. 

Chanyeol grips onto his hips while trying to control his own noises. "I've been dying to do this." He admits.

"P-pervert." Baekhyun whimpers weakly. Chanyeol thrusts into him in swift quick moves, one hand jerking him off to distract him from the pain. Baekhyun bites down on his hand to muffle his voice. The perk of having a horny lover as your boss, you can be taken anywhere and anytime as the boss wants. 

Chanyeol grunts. "You feel so good around me, Baekhyun."

It's quick but still mind blowing. Chanyeol finishes him before reaching his own orgasm afterwards. Baekhyun swallows, his throat dry, while slumping on the desk. The man lifts him up, not even pulling out of him. He settles him on his lap, still deep inside of him and twitching softly. 

Baekhyun pants lowly, "Pervert." 

Chanyeol pecks his cheek. "Blame your pants. They hug your butt all too well."

Baekhyun grunts. "I still have some work to do, stupid." His tone comes out as a whine more than an angry one.

"Do it tomorrow. Let's get home right now."

"But-"

"Or we can continue this again." He bucks up. Baekhyun moans at the feeling of Chanyeol’s hardening cock inside of him, actually enjoying the thrill of people just being outside. "O-one more time then."

 

*

 

Six months into their relationship, Baekhyun notices something weird. Chanyeol keeps going out at late night. When he comes back, he smells like a whole different person. He shouldn't be too curious but he is just wary. He hears some noises in his head that he chooses to ignore, because he still wants to trust his lover. 

Baekhyun certainly doesn't expect to find his suspicion becoming true.

"I have work to do.

"My parents called.

"My friends want to meet up."

Baekhyun hears so many excuses that he can't understand which one is right or wrong. Chanyeol makes so many excuses nowadays. It rises up his suspicion but as a good lover, he tries to tone down the ugly jealousy.

It's like they are only coworkers. Nothing less, nothing more. Chanyeol barely gives him any attention, it's like they become professional in this working relationship. Baekhyun wonders where they stand right now. Lovers? Or mere strangers? Which one is it for them?

They are busy. Yes, they have so many office works to do. Baekhyun stares longingly at the man's back, listening to that low voice speaking with a serious tone into the phone. He wants to ask ‘what are we’ but then he is afraid of the answer. While he can, he will avoid it.

But then he realizes, no matter how long he avoids it, it will bite back on him.

As soon as he finishes doing his job for the day in the branch office, he rides the bus to the main office and decides that he has to confront Chanyeol about this. No more avoidance.

Right when he arrives in front of Chanyeol's office, the door opens and a woman walks out with a smug smile. She gives Baekhyun a quick glance and a tiny nod. Baekhyun gulps. 

He pushes the door and finds Chanyeol smoothing the creases of his shirt. He looks messy. 

Chanyeol does.

"Oh. You are done with your task?" Chanyeol asks, nonchalant. Baekhyun nods hesitantly.

"Did you finish signing the papers?" He asks back, voice cracking. 

The man nods. "I did. Make sure to copy them. I'm going out now." He grabs his coat.

"Where are you going?" Baekhyun asks, holding his wrist. Chanyeol stares at his hand gripping on his own.

"Home. I'm tired." He says between his yawn.

Baekhyun gulps loudly. "Chanyeol, your zipper is undone." His tone is, without any doubt, full of disappointment and sadness.

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. "Oops, my bad." He zips it up and walks away, the door closing behind his back.

Baekhyun hears the first crack of his heart. 

It's too obvious. But he chooses to be blind about it.

 

He unlocks Chanyeol's place with the codes he knows by heart, a few hours later after he is done thinking about the whole thing. They can't stay like this. They need to talk like adults. Whatever the problem or misunderstand it, they have to clear it out.

The whole place is dark. It seems like Chanyeol's not home. Baekhyun spins on his heels, ready to walk out of the place, but then he hears a noise coming from somewhere.

With his heart in his throat, he steps closer to where the noise is clearly heard. 

Bedroom. 

Chanyeol's there. 

With someone else. 

Baekhyun swallows back the bile in his throat as he pushes the door open. 

Chanyeol's there. And he is kissing someone else.

"Oh." He whispers brokenly.

Chanyeol's head snaps towards him and there's a flash of shock in his eyes, yet it disappears rather quickly. Baekhyun watches the woman wears her mini dress back after she finds him standing by the door, and she blows a kiss before she leaves.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asks silently, but his voice is all he can hear.

Chanyeol shrugs. "It's certainly just like what you saw."

Baekhyun trembles greatly, his fists tight on his sides. "What game are you playing, Chanyeol?"

The man chuckles lowly. "That's right. It's a game. It's only a mere game, Baekhyun. And truthfully speaking, you bore me already."

"You are... bored." Baekhyun repeats slowly.

"Yeah. I get bored rather quickly."

"You brought someone else on our bed- oh wait. That is your bed." Baekhyun chuckles hollowly, his eyes blinded with tears. 

Chanyeol steps closer to him.

"The game's over, Baekhyun. It's getting boring. I'm done with you."

Baekhyun shakes his head. "You are a bastard."

"Well, I heard that a lot-" Chanyeol's head snaps aside, the slapping sound rings in his ear. Baekhyun's hand is held still in the air, his palm stinging in pain.

"I can't believe I gave my heart to someone like you." He mutters sadly, voice broken. "You played me all along."

"Are you thinking we are serious? Are you stupid-"

"Yes, I'm stupid! Because you made it like you wanted me for me and not as a game!" Baekhyun screams into his face. Chanyeol's mouth falls shut. 

"I can't believe I trusted you," he sobs, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"Look-"

"We are over, Chanyeol. You are done with your game? Well, me too. Congrats, you just broke someone's heart pretty badly. I hope you are happy!" Baekhyun spins around and heads to the door. 

"I won't ever forget this, Chanyeol. I won't forgive you. Ever."

Chanyeol hears the door slams shut loudly. A small part in his head tells him that he is a stupid for lying to himself, but as always, he follows the bigger part which tells him that he has done a good job. 

That love is never real. 

And breaking Baekhyun is only right to do.

 

Chanyeol has never expected to find a resignation letter first thing in the morning on top of his desk. No more neatly stacked documents and no more freshly brewed coffee.

There written:

Resignation Letter

Byun Baekhyun

And for the first time, Chanyeol is dreading that paper.

"Baekhyun, you are quitting for real?" He lifts his head from the almost full box. Kyungsoo is there standing with a rigid expression on his face.

Baekhyun smiles sadly. "Yes. I turned in my resignation letter earlier."

"Why?" Kyungsoo has always been a good colleague to him.

"Too many things happened... And I need a change." He answers with a sigh.

"I honestly don't want you to go because even though we are not close, I consider you my friend, Baekhyun."

He smiles. "Me too. Take care, Kyungsoo."

"But where will you work from now on?"

"Who knows?" He shrugs, because he doesn’t think that far but he will get there somehow.

"I have an old friend," Kyungsoo says suddenly, rummaging into his bag for a while to look for a name card. "Maybe you can try there. You did a very good work here."

"Thank you." Baekhyun accepts the name card. After promising to visit his friend, he walks out of the building. With his head held high.

 

Chanyeol slams the office door open, alerting everyone working in there.

"Mr. Park?"

"Where is Byun Baekhyun?" He asks, panting.

Kyungsoo rises up from his seat, his eyes narrowing to glare at the man. "He left already."

Chanyeol sees the name tag on the desk, returned completely.

Baekhyun sits in the train, with the box of his things on his lap. Remembering the name card given by Kyungsoo before, he rummages into his pocket and pulls it out.

"His old friend is a CEO? Wow." He reads the name written there.

Zhang Enterprise.

Zhang Yixing.

*

 

Applying to a new job is never easy for Baekhyun. He doesn't know whether he says the right thing during the interview. But well, he seems to be doing nicely, considering that he is seated right in front of the CEO. He applies to be the secretary, that must be the reason.

"So you worked for Park Corp. before this?"

"Yes."

"Why did you quit?"

"...personal reason."

"Okay? Then, how did you find out of this company?"

"Truthfully speaking, sir? My ex-colleague suggested me here."

"Your colleague? Who is it?"

"Do Kyungsoo. You might know him, sir."

There is a flash of recognition flashes in the man's eyes. "Kyungsoo! My dear junior, yes, of course I know him!"

Baekhyun nods, not knowing what to say.

"Since Kyungsoo suggested you, I'm sure you are a good person. We are looking for a person with a nice character."

"Uh,"

"No need for more prolonging process! You are starting in two days."

Baekhyun's head snaps up. "Sir?"

"Get ready for work, Mr. Byun, because I don't tolerate tardiness."

"Y-y-yes sir!" Baekhyun bows repeatedly to his new boss. Is it really that easy for him to get the job?

He really needs to thank Kyungsoo for this. Maybe a nice dinner might do. As he walks out of the building, he looks up and stares at the big words of,

ZHANG ENTERPRISE

He hopes his future will be better from now on. Working and coping well, that is the first step he needs to do.

Working in Zhang Enterprise is surprisingly so nice. Baekhyun thinks everyone's there is so friendly. Even though he is a new worker, they treat him as if he is an old friend. There is no limit between seniors and juniors. It's... nice. And Baekhyun is sure he can stay here long.

Mr. Zhang is different from his... previous boss. The man is so punctual and hard worker. He is the boss, but he is never late and always gets home the last. It means that Baekhyun will be home late too, but this feels like the real work. Mr. Zhang is the perfect boss. He is proud.

"Baekhyun?"

"Yes, sir?" He looks up from his computer. Mr. Zhang is wearing glasses when working and the man stares at him through the top of them.

"Go to lunch."

"Sir, you haven't had your lunch either."

Mr. Zhang sighs, but smiles. "I need to finish this."

"So do I." He says.

"You really won't listen to me, huh?" Mr. Zhang says with a shake of his head.

Baekhyun smiles. "No."

The boss takes off his glasses. "Okay, let's have lunch then."

Baekhyun nods. "Should I make a reservation somewhere?"

"Why? We can always get fast food." The boss says, smiling.

Different. A completely different type of boss. Baekhyun smiles in amusement when he follows the boss out of the building. There is a fast food place on the corner of the block and the boss whistles while walking there with his hands in his pockets. Such an interesting boss, huh?

"Hey, Baekhyun."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Zhang puts down his burger to sip on his cola. "Stop with that sir already. We are on break!"

Baekhyun smiles. "Okay. Yixing."

"Great! So can I ask some things?"

"Sure."

"How's Kyungsoo doing?"

Baekhyun giggles. "Good, the last time I saw him."

"I miss him. He was a good and dear junior to me."

"You can visit him or call him."

"Baekhyun, you are my secretary. You know my working schedule."

Baekhyun stifles a laugh. "You can do it once work day is over."

"I sleep right away when my head hits the bed." He answers.

"He was a good coworker to me." Baekhyun says.

The boss stares. "What made you quit from that place?" He asks curiously.

Baekhyun shrugs. "Personal issue. Bad experience."

"No one tried to hold you back? You are a good worker!"

Baekhyun smiles sadly. "No one. Except Kyungsoo."

"Hm." Mr. Zhang hums, "It seems very personal."

Baekhyun nods. "It is."

"Were you tied in a forbidden relationship with your boss?"

Baekhyun chokes on his fries. "What?!"

"Is it true? Gosh, my mom told me I could be a fortune teller!" Mr. Zhang hisses. Baekhyun laughs loudly.

"Is it true? Please tell me it is! My mom will be so proud!"

Baekhyun smiles. "Kinda, but half wrong." Mr. Zhang gapes. "I'm so going to tell my mom tonight!" He eats his burger again. Baekhyun shakes his head, smiling, but then his smiles drops when he sees a familiar person.

There he is. His ex. Ex boss, he means.

"Are you done? We should get back to work." Baekhyun asks, glancing to his wrist watch. Mr. Zhang nods, stuffing the rest of his burger into his mouth. "Swhure!"

Baekhyun smiles, avoiding to look at that direction. Ignore, Baekhyun. Ignore.

When he leaves the fast food place with his current boss, Baekhyun holds his head high. His ex boss might not see him at all, but it serves as a self motivation for himself. That he has become a better person and he no longer will cry upon a useless love. Which was only a game.

"Sir, what do you say about the dinner invitation?" Baekhyun comes into the office and Mr. Zhang whines.

"Can I not go there?"

"I would say that you should go. I mean, it's only a dinner and it will be good for the show, you know."

Mr. Zhang sighs. "They are creepy!"

"Creepy or not, they hold the biggest shares in that contract." Baekhyun reminds him. Mr. Zhang throws his arms in the air.

"Okay, okay, I will go! Gee!"

Baekhyun stifles a smile. "I can come with you if you want to."

Mr. Zhang's head snaps up. "Really? Yes! I won't be bored then!"

"Yeah. I can keep you from falling asleep." Baekhyun chuckles.

"Great! I'm gonna take you there!"

"I can take the taxi."

"No, no! No taxi for "great dinner"! My car will be ready in front of your place!"

"Sir-"

"No, Baekhyun-"

"Yixing." He deadpans.

"Baekhyun." The man challenges.

And they burst into a laugh. "Really! I can take the taxi!"

"And really, I can drive you there! Let me pay you back, Baekhyun. You are being so nice to me, I'm touched." Yixing holds his chest, fake sniffling.

"Okay." Baekhyun sighs. "I will wait then."

"Great!" Yixing claps.

Companies dinner. Baekhyun stares at his reflection as he rearranges his tie. Yixing should be here in ten minutes. A knock is heard on his door. Wow, his boss is surely never late.

"Hey, Baekhyun! Are you ready for the worst dinner ever?" He smiles.

"As ready as I will ever be. It won't be that bad, right?"

Yixing groans. "It will be THAT bad. I'm warning you. Every old man will start talking altogether and you won't know whom you should listen to."

Baekhyun laughs. "I will see and conclude it myself by the end of the night."

Yixing grunts.

There are lots of businessmen. Baekhyun is awed by how rich they look as he walks by his boss' side. Yixing starts grumbling under his breath and Baekhyun nudges his side with his elbow.

"Someone will hear you!" He whispers. Yixing makes a face. "Don't care." Childish boss.

They sit on their reserved seat and Baekhyun is a bit happy to have come here. The meal looks delicious and expensive. It's good to come here and enjoy himself and-

"I'm sorry I'm late." That voice.

Baekhyun lifts his head and his eyes meet the familiar ones.

He can see the shock reflecting his own. Baekhyun is the first one to glance away.

"Mr. Park! Good to have you joining us tonight!"

"Yeah." The man says lowly, eyes still trained on Baekhyun's slouching figure.

"Baekhyun? Is it...?" Yixing's voice asks softly. He nods. "Yeah."

He talks too quickly. Enjoy himself, my ass. He is torturing himself right now. With that burning gaze across him. It makes it harder to swallow all the delicious food.

"You okay?" Yixing asks once in a while, leaning closer to him. Baekhyun is thankful to his care. He nods.

The business talk is happening and Baekhyun is dying to get out of there. He just can't take this gaze any longer. He is sure Yixing is also dying to leave the place, so when he sees the chance to escape, he nudges his boss' side.

"Can we go?" He whispers. Yixing nods. "Come on."

They escape the place and Baekhyun sighs as soon as he gets into his boss' car. Yixing starts driving.

"Was it that man? Park Chanyeol, right?"

Baekhyun winces. "Yeah, that was him."

Yixing hums. "Fancy meeting him there. I've never met him in this dinner even once."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He never came."

"Oh." From all days, why today then?

"Are you okay? You didn't seem comfortable."

"I'm fine. Just kinda... peachy." Baekhyun massages his head.

"He is quite handsome. No wonder you could get into a relationship with him."

Baekhyun's face burns. "Hey!"

Yixing laughs. "There. Your place."

He doesn't realize the car stopping. "Oh. Thanks for the ride, boss. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for accompanying me today, Baekhyun. You saved my life!" Yixing gives him a salute.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Sure. Raise my salary then."

"Of course! Expect a 5 percent raise."

Baekhyun throws his head back, laughing. "Seriously? I'm just kidding!"

"Yes, seriously. You've been doing a very good job, Mr Secretary." Yixing winks. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, stepping out of the car. "Get back home and sleep."

As soon as he sees Yixing's car driving away, Baekhyun unlocks his door to get inside. Except, a hand is holding onto his wrist. He turns around, And finds a panting Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun." He calls lowly. Even the way he said his name still gives him the chill. He shudders.

"What are you doing here?" He congratulates himself for keeping a steady voice. Chanyeol stares at him.

"Baekhyun." He calls.

"Let me go." Baekhyun yanks his hand out of the grip. Chanyeol lets him go surprisingly, but then the man is holding onto his shoulder.

"Baekhyun."

"What do you think you are doing-"

"Baekhyun." He repeats again, leaning closer. He should have seen this coming, as the next thing happening is Chanyeol's mouth upon his. Shit. He shouldn't enjoy it at all. Baekhyun knows he shouldn't like it. But his heart still wants it.

Baekhyun whines, trying to push the man away but Chanyeol backs him up against his door. A breathy noise comes from him as the man deepens the kiss, tilting his head up. No, no. Not like this. He shouldn't even enjoy it at all. With that, Baekhyun wills himself to push the man.

Chanyeol is staring at him wide eyed. Baekhyun pants.

"What the fck do you think you are doing?" He screeches at the man.

"Baekhyun, I-"

"Go." He cuts him off.

"Bae-"

"Go!! I don't want to see you again!"

Chanyeol steps closer, holding onto his arms. "Baekhyun,"

He tries to kiss him again and Baekhyun feels his knees weaken at the soft brush of their lips. But as he remembers what Chanyeol had done to him, he lifts a hand to slap the man's cheek. His hand burns when he does it. Chanyeol's head is thrown aside. Baekhyun sobs.

"Go. Go, Chanyeol." He whispers softly. The man lifts his head to stare at him with disbelief eyes. Baekhyun is this close from kissing the painful red away but he holds himself back.

"I don't need this act, Chanyeol. Just go."

The man takes a hesitant step away. "I'll be back."

"Don't." Baekhyun shakes his head.

"See you, Baekhyun." He says before leaving him.

Baekhyun locks himself inside and he screams into his palms. When he is finally getting better! Why now? But, as his fingers go up. His lips tingle from the kiss. Who is he to lie to himself?

Having sleepless night is only right after all that had happened the night before. Baekhyun doesn't want any caffeine but he needs it. He is sleepy but he can't sleep. Funny; just with one kiss from Chanyeol and his mind is reminding him about all of the memories they shared .

"Earth to Baekhyun? Are you even listening to me?" Yixing flicks his fingers, waking him up.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just-"

"Relax, Baekhyun." Yixing holds onto his fumbling hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just-"

"Oh come on! What is going on with you? You forgot my schedule!"

"I was just... tired, that's all."

Yixing lifts his eyebrows as if challenging him to continue his lie but Baekhyun won't give up. "I don't want to talk about it now." He sighs.

Yixing nods. "Okay. Later then, if not now."

Baekhyun stifles a smile. "You are so demanding."

"I'm your boss. I have the right to be demanding." Yixing grins.

"How are you going to get a girlfriend if you keep acting like this, boss?"

"I don't need a girlfriend. Not now, at least."

"Why?"

"Life is too short to spend the time with a girl! I can travel around the world!"

"Boss, you are weird."

"I heard that a lot."

Baekhyun giggles. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Who said I was cheering you up?" Yixing fakes a frown and Baekhyun punches his arm.

"Jerk!"

"No! I'm your boss! Pay some respect to me!"

"I will, if you finish reviewing everything."

"No!

Baekhyun shakes his head in disbelief. He is glad Yixing is his boss. He has never felt this nice in working for years.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Let's get some lunch."

"But your work-"

"Can be postponed until later. Let's go!"

Baekhyun face palms. There goes his weird boss again.

Luck is never in Baekhyun's side because halfway through the lunch, he sees someone familiar storming to their table. Almost choking in his water, Baekhyun suddenly has his hand gripped tightly.

"Baekhyun."

Yixing coughs in surprise. "Who-"

"Let me go." Baekhyun yanks his hand.

"Baekhyun, can we talk?" Chanyeol is demanding, his grip tight.

"No, let me go-"

"Baekhyun,"

"He told you to let go." Yixing steps in, frowning at the taller man.

Chanyeol is downright glaring at him. "Mind your own business."

"Baekhyun is my business." Yixing says sternly.

"Who the fuck-"

Baekhyun takes the opportunity to step aside and grabs onto Yixing's arm before anyone can make a scene. "Let's go." He whispers, in which Yixing nods. Chanyeol is calling, certainly going after them. Yixing grabs his wrist and pulls him here and there.

They blend into the crowd and Baekhyun heaves a sigh when they are nearing their building.

"I'm sorry our lunch was ruined."

"That's okay. You didn't know he was going to show up."

Baekhyun sighs. What does Chanyeol want from him? They are over; the game is over.

"If someday you need help, don't hesitate to call me okay?" Yixing says. Baekhyun smiles.

"Okay. Thank you so much."

Yixing smiles, patting his head. "Don't hesitate. I can punch him too." He laughs. Baekhyun smiles. He hopes he doesn't meet Chanyeol ever again.

Ever since that last encounter, Baekhyun is glad he doesn't see Chanyeol anywhere he goes. Finally, he can breathe easier.

"Hey, boss?" He calls without gazing up. He hears a bored hum. "Finish your papers." He reminds.

"Who's the boss here again?" The man grumbles. He grins.

"You don't act like one." He says. Yixing huffs. "Remind me again why I employ you."

Baekhyun laughs. "Because I clean up after your mess!"

"No, you don't! You won't even let me have fast food again!"

"You need healthier meal!"

"But I like fast food better!"

"Well I don't care!"

"Meanie!"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "By the way," he starts again. Yixing grunts. "Don't talk to me."

Baekhyun ignores him. "There is a dinner event next weekend-"

"I said don't talk to me!"

"-so I suggest you finish your papers soon and then we can go find a good suit for you."

"I didn't say I will attend it!" Yixing gasps. Baekhyun smirks. "Well, I say you attend it."

"What-"

"You are going to meet potential investors so-"

"You are coming with me, right?"

Baekhyun sighs. "Stop cutting my words. And yes, I'm coming with you."

"Life saver! Woohoo!"

*

 

Baekhyun doesn't expect the dinner event to be even bigger than the last one. He can't even close his mouth from the display of expensive chandelier and every glittery things.

"You will catch a fly." Yixing comments, pushing his chin up.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "Is this seriously a dinner event? Not a ball or party?"

"Yeah. Rich business men usually love holding this kind of event to show off, you know."

"But it's such a waste of money."

"Right? Imagine how many burgers and fries we can get from-"

"Don't start." Baekhyun warns him.

The sounds of wine glasses clinking are mixed with the low buzz of people's chattering. Baekhyun keeps himself close to his boss all the time, occasionally tugging on his sleeve when he sees a potential investor.

"Go talk to him."

"No way! Everyone knows Mr. Jang is a chatterbox!"

"Go and talk to him!"

"No-"

"Go!" Baekhyun pinches his waist. Yixing grunts and gives up. "Ugh. Okay, okay. Where will you wait?"

"I'll just be around here. Well, I'm finding the restroom for now."

Yixing nods. "Okay. I will be back soon. Ugh I hate this!"

Baekhyun excuses himself through the crowd to find the restroom. It's harder than he imagines. Even the restroom looks expensive. Rich people really don't play. Halfway through washing his hands, Baekhyun hears the door opens. Without really acknowledging it, he washes his hands but then he feels presence real close to his back. He lifts his head up and finds-

"Baekhyun." And then arms wrap around him.

"...l-let go." He whispers, unable to believe that he is trapped here in Chanyeol's arms. Funny that he finds their reflection to be so beautiful.

Chanyeol snuggles into his neck. Baekhyun glances away from the mirror.

"Let me go." He hisses, elbowing the man on his stomach. Once released, he spins around and plans an escape, but Chanyeol's hand captures his wrist and he traps him against the marble. Baekhyun breathes.

"What do you want?"

Chanyeol's other hand holds onto the side of his face, caressing his cheek. Baekhyun glances away to avoid the touch but then he feels the man leaning closer to bury his whole face into his neck.

"Let me-"

Chanyeol hugs him tightly, gentle and warm, just like how he loves it. "Miss you." The man says.

Baekhyun scoffs lowly. Really now? "You miss me in your bed? Funny."

Chanyeol leans away to cup his face with his palms. Baekhyun glares at him but as he sees the soft look in his ex's eyes, his glare falters.

"Baby." Chanyeol whispers.

And then he kisses him. Soft and sweet, just like old times. Call Baekhyun an idiot, because he loves it and he still loves this man. Their lips glide together, with resistance from Baekhyun's side at first. But as Chanyeol's lips move gently, Baekhyun feels a sense of nostalgia hits him and then he kisses back. His fingers find their way to the man's shoulder, clutching strongly and then tipping up to the man's gelled locks. How he misses this. He breathes lowly, Chanyeol's tongue swipes across his lip and then he parts his mouth willingly. He is weak.

Chanyeol kisses him deeply, so strong with unknown feelings that Baekhyun doesn't dare to think about. He whimpers lowly when Chanyeol gets in between his parted thighs, attempting to get closer. And he lets him. He tilts his head up, mouth opening wider and hands pulling the man closer to him. Chanyeol holds onto him gently.

"I miss you." Chanyeol says once when he breaks the messy kiss before claiming his lips again. Baekhyun lets out a low whine, breathing harshly while arching himself to be even closer to the man. He doesn't know how this night might end. He just hopes nothing bad will happen. He doesn't need another heartbreak.

The lips glide along his neck, down towards the first button of his dress shirt. Baekhyun trembles greatly at how much he loves having Chanyeol's mouth against his skin. The restroom is still as empty as twenty minutes ago and Baekhyun is glad no one sees them like this.

"C-Cha-ah," he winces when there is a rather hard bite on his collar. Baekhyun sees the man leaning away and their eyes meet for a good measure of stare, before he sees the unfamiliar haze clouding the man's eyes. There is lust, of course, but there's also something else.

Something that Baekhyun can't comprehend yet he still chooses to ignore it. There are hands, rough fingertips caressing along his clothed waist and slowly playing with the button of his pants. Baekhyun hears his own breathing gets heavier on each second the hands get closer.

He bites his bottom lip when he feels a gentle rub along the swell of his ass, teasing him to rile him up. His eyes fleet back up to meet Chanyeol's and then the man is smiling to him. Baekhyun feels a bit of familiar annoyance and fond when he sees Chanyeol grinning like that.

"Look at yourself." Chanyeol says lowly, his voice was too deep than how Baekhyun remembers it to be. He gulps and glances away from the intense stare, only to let out a soft whimper when Chanyeol's fingers flick his pants' button open. There is one hand shoved into his pants.

Baekhyun's hands fly up to clutch onto the man's arms, needing something to hold onto. Chanyeol peppers kisses all over his neck and jaw, before moving up to whisper into his ear.

"Baby, you are looking so cute right now." Chanyeol says, fondling with his butt. Baekhyun whimpers.

Their lips meet again in a wet kiss, their mouths opening up and their tongues tangling just like the way Baekhyun loves it. He loves it when Chanyeol growls into his mouth, when their tongues slap one another for the control, and when the man nips onto his tongue when he loses.

"Oh m-my-" He gasps when Chanyeol slips his hand into the crack of his ass, teasingly rubbing the opening of his hole. Baekhyun chokes out a moan, suddenly wanting nothing but to have those fingers deep inside of him. Chanyeol is breathing heavily against his temple, too excited.

"Baby, I really want to fcuk you," Chanyeol groans out, his other hand rubbing the slight swell of his cock. Baekhyun throws his head back, moaning out into the air. His whole body trembles in pleasure and when Chanyeol's fingertips slightly dip into his entrance, he cries out.

"...yeol," he calls out heavily, tears slowly rolling down his face drop by drop. Chanyeol bumps his own crotch forward and the both of them let out a low moan. Just a bit more, Baekhyun will have those fingers inside him again after so many sleepless nights and then everything—

Knock knock.

"Baekhyun, are you okay in there?"

All the dreamy state is shattered the moment they hear that voice. Baekhyun's eyes snap open and he finds his shock reflected in Chanyeol's lustful eyes.

"O-oh no," he whispers, trembling in dread. He pushes Chanyeol away from him, yanking those hands out of his pants, and quickly taking steps away from the man.

"Bab-"

"Don't- don't come any closer!" Baekhyun is nearing hysterical as he holds a hand out to stop the man. Chanyeol halts on his step forward, staring at how Baekhyun is buttoning his pants up.

"I can't b-believe this," Baekhyun mutters under his breath, his teeth gritting in disbelief.

"Baby-"

"Stop calling me that!" He growls, wiping the tears away from his face, "How d-dare you," he sobs softly. "How dare you come into my life AGAIN after you threw me away?!"

"I didn't-"

"Save your sorry excuses, Chanyeol, because I don't want to hear it. Don't, and I really tell you strongly, don't even come near me again." He threatens, his finger pointing, but from the tremble of it, he himself doesn't believe his own words. Threatening Chanyeol?

Him? Someone who misses Chanyeol that much threatening the man to never come closer when in fact, all he wants to do is to run into his arms and hide from the world?

"Baekhyun, let me explain,"

"Fuck off, Chanyeol," he groans, a new batch of tears running down his face, "stop it. Stop torturing me just for your game! I don't need it!" He shouts, the voice echoing in the small and empty restroom.

There is a second before the knocks start again, this time with more beats and urgency. "Baekhyun! Are you okay? Why is the door locked?"

Chanyeol steps closer, but Baekhyun quickly spins around and unlocks the door, before bumping right into Yixing. The boss' face looks so worried that Baekhyun doesn't even have the heart to tell him about it.

"Baekhyun?"

"I-I want to go home. Please." He adds lastly, sobbing like a kid. Yixing doesn't question him for a second, but then Chanyeol steps out as well, and Yixing suddenly gets to connect two and two together.

"What the-"

Baekhyun grips onto his arm, practically hiding behind his back while shaking like a leaf, obviously trying to be as far as he could from Chanyeol.

"Please." He whimpers softly.

"Okay." Yixing breathes heavily, winding a protective arm around him while throwing dirty glare to the tensed Chanyeol. "We are going home, Baekhyun. Come on." He guides him away from the place, keeping his eyes on Chanyeol's figure who doesn't move.

Chanyeol doesn't follow after them, as he tries to give Baekhyun some space, because judging from how hard his ex was acting earlier, it was pretty bad and seemed to shake him. Yixing throws one last glare before they turn around the corner and disappear from Chanyeol's sight.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Yixing asks for the tenth time and Baekhyun is this close from rolling his eyes at him.

"I'm okay. You can go back home, boss. Thanks for giving me company."

Yixing frowns, jutting his lips forward while showing a disbelief face. "I don’t believe you."

"Well, I don't care if you believe me or not, so you go back home. Now." Baekhyun points to the direction of his door. Yixing huffs, rising up from the couch and stomping like a kid towards the door. Baekhyun stifles a smile and waits until his boss will finally leave him alone.

Yixing gives him one last, narrowed look. "Call me if you need help, okay?"

Baekhyun puffs his cheeks. "Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious, Baekhyun. I'm not only your boss but also your friend."

Baekhyun's gaze softens. "I know. Thank you, Yixing, for being a good friend." He waves bye.

Once the boss leaves his place, Baekhyun hastily locks his door and slides down against the wood once he hears a click. The day had been pretty shocking and a heavy sigh leaves him. It's actually not very surprising to meet Chanyeol at the event, but what shocks him the most is how weak he is for the man. Chanyeol's touches still burn all over his skin and the taste of his lips still lingers on his tongue. Baekhyun hates this feeling; the feeling of being unable to do anything, of wanting nothing but to give himself to the man who had hurt him so much.

He still loves Chanyeol, of course. Even strangers would be able to notice it. The feeling is still too strong for Baekhyun to ignore and everything he does in his daily life is still very much related to the man. If only he can erase the part of Chanyeol from his brain, then he can escape from this suffering. Actually... Baekhyun still has so many unanswered questions. Why would Chanyeol cheat on him? Why would Chanyeol play him? What was actually the main reason of Chanyeol's game? Was it really only a game for the man? What did he lack? Was his love not clear enough for Chanyeol to change? Was he really not enough that Chanyeol decided to dump him?

Baekhyun groans lowly as he feels the warmth of his own tears trailing down along his face. Damn it, he promised himself to not cry over Chanyeol ever again, but look. Just with some touches and kisses from the man, he is breaking down again. Is he really that weak? Baekhyun sniffs as he thinks of the possibility of Chanyeol ever loving him for real and that thought alone makes him laughs in despair. Chanyeol loves him? No way. That must be a joke.

"Are you sure you can handle more?" Baekhyun asks, lifting an eyebrow at the yawning boss. Yixing nods. "Give me more." He says, waiting for another document to be put on his hand.

The company's stocks have been rising pretty nicely so quite a number of companies start to come and approach them, trying to secure a good companionship with them. Baekhyun is actually tired and so does his boss but if they ever stop now, the papers will be added even more. But as he sees the big yawn coming from Yixing, he can't stifle a chuckle.

"Let's stop here." He says.

Yixing blinks his tired eyes. "Whut?"

Baekhyun giggles. "I said let's stop for a while. We have been working for three days straight without proper sleep and for once, you are cooperating with me," he ignores Yixing's offended 'hey!' and continues, "So let's take a rest for now."

"Come on," Baekhyun pulls onto the boss' arm, "let's eat. My treat."

Yixing's eyes shine. "You are treating me? For real?"

Baekhyun makes a face at him. "You are being too happy to get a treat for someone who is actually a boss and have money 10 times more than me."

Instead of answering, Yixing is already skipping happily to the door. Baekhyun sighs and massages his temple.

The fast food restaurant seems to be the boss' favorite meal place. Watching him munching on the juicy beef burger, Baekhyun can't help the wide smile from spreading across his face.

"You are a millionaire, Yixing. But you act like this is your first time eating a burger."

"Bwut twis ish weally goob!" Yixing states wide eyed, offering the half eaten meal. Baekhyun makes a face.

"Ew, no thanks. I have my own." He lifts his cheeseburger.

"Your loss."

Baekhyun grabs the fries and munches away, for once enjoying being outside of their office cubicle room and instead eating junk food to their heart's content. Junk food also helps as some kind of a healing to his still sore heart after that last incident.

"Hey, listen to me." The boss whines, already finished with his double beef burger.

"That was quick." Baekhyun comments.

Yixing steals his fries. "I said we go to the arcade after this."

Baekhyun splutters a laugh. "What are you? A teenager?"

Yixing huffs. "There is no age limit to having fun, dummy."

Baekhyun thinks about responsibilities that are still left in the office but then he sees that working hours will be ending in 40 minutes so...

"Sure, why not?"

Yixing's eyes shine in pure happiness and Baekhyun notices such childish aura is emitting from his boss. "You're the best, Baekhyun!"

He shakes his head in amusement and continues to finish his burger. Work can wait for a while.

The walk to the evening arcade is filled with Yixing storytelling about his young days of being a rebellious teenager and Baekhyun listening him on and off while being drowned in the memory of having spent a date in this very same street with... you know. They were holding hands and stealing kisses, laughing over nothings, and being so 'in love', that he didn't notice that it was all fake. Fake.

"Seriously!" Yixing jumps to him and throws an arm around his shoulder. Baekhyun flinches in surprise, being awaken from his thought. "You should stop ignoring me!" Yixing pouts at him.

Baekhyun gives him a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

The boss hmph-es childishly to him and Baekhyun stifles a laugh. "I said I'm sorry!" He muses.

Yixing side eyes him before breaking out in a childish giggle. Baekhyun joins him. As they glance straight to the street, Baekhyun feels the smile drops off of his face. It's Chanyeol again, looking at them with so much anger and hatred.

"It's him again, huh." Yixing comments.

"Let's just hurry up." Baekhyun says and they rush to avoid the man.

Unfortunately, Chanyeol is not one to give up. He catches up to them and stops them.

"Look," Yixing says so suddenly, "Stop bothering my boyfriend, okay?"

Baekhyun stares in shock. Yixing smirks to the tall man.

"Boyfriend, what boyfriend?" Baekhyun growls lowly, reaching to pinch his boss on the waist.

"Ow!" Yixing yelps in pain, eventually pouting.

"Stop making that face! It doesn't suit you." Baekhyun says. Yixing grumbles, "Is this how you repay me after helping you escape?"

"What help? You only made everything more complicated!" Baekhyun rubs his face. Yixing frowns a bit before he taps his chin, thinking.

"Say, Baekhyun. Why are you so disturbed by it?"

Baekhyun stomps his feet. "That's because-"

Because of what? He doesn't even know why he is so bothered by it.

"Uh, because,"

Yixing gives him a lopsided grin, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"That's because of, uh-"

"Because you don't want to admit that you haven't actually moved on and you don't want tall guy to think that you have forgotten about him."

Baekhyun gaps.

"What? I'm saying the truth!" Yixing gives him an arrogant wave of hand.

Baekhyun sighs, bending his head. That's true. As much as he keeps telling himself to move on, he just can't do it. As much as he wants to hate Chanyeol, it's not that easy. And he doesn't want Chanyeol to misunderstand the relationship between him and Yixing.

"Don't be a hypocrite," Yixing mutters lowly, not as an insult but more as a wake up call, "you still have feelings for him. You know and he also knows. But right now, you need to make a decision, Baekhyun."

He knows that!!

He knows that he is a hypocrite! He tells himself to forget but he also keeps remembering.

"Either you move on for real, or you take him back." Yixing mutters.

Baekhyun snaps his head up. "What?"

Yixing shrugs. "You want him, Baekhyun. Your head just doesn't want to admit it. No?”

Baekhyun grunts. "Shut up." He pouts.

Yixing giggles. "Until you make your decision, I will call you my boyfie!"

Baekhyun makes a face. "You are so happy for someone who just wants to be evil."

Yixing claps his hands. "It's fun! Didn't you see how tall guy's face looked? Aw man!"

Baekhyun can't stop a smile. Chanyeol looked like he was constipated when Yixing said he was his boyfriend. For one, he enjoys the pure rage displayed on Chanyeol's face. He doesn't know what Chanyeol wants from him again but if it's entertaining, he will follow Yixing's plan.

"Okay. Let's do the plan." He decides. Yixing gasps. "Really? My ghad, it will be so fun!" The boss claps happily like a child.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Kiddo."

Yixing glares at him. "I can deduct your salary."

Baekhyun holds his hands up. "All hail to you, boss." He chuckles.

They separate ways and Baekhyun walks back to his place, yawning. He needs a good sleep tonight after working hard for a few days. Maybe he can skip tonight's usual drama.

As he unlocks his door, he steps one foot in, when suddenly something forces his back and he stumbles forward into his own place; the door slamming shut by the push of his own back. Someone is breathing down his face and Baekhyun so easily notices the familiar scent.

"Tell me he is not your boyfriend." The low voice says. Baekhyun takes a deep breath.

"What do you think you are doing, Chanyeol?" He congratulates himself for keeping a steady tone.

Chanyeol is staring down at him, pinning him against his automatically locked door, in the complete dimness of his apartment. "Tell me he is not your boyfriend." He repeats.

Baekhyun scoffs softly. "Why do you care?"

Chanyeol growls. "You are mine, Baekhyun. Do you forget it?"

Baekhyun grits his teeth. "I'm not yours."

Chanyeol holds the side of his face in one hand. "You are." And in a swift move, he slants their lips together in a bruising kiss, one that has Baekhyun moaning in surprise.

It's so sweet yet so bitter. And as expected, he melts. He kisses back as hard as Chanyeol is giving it to him. He tangles his fingers in the man's locks, tilting his head up eagerly. They both moan in unison. Baekhyun really can never learn from his mistake, can't he?

His mouth keeps parted in gasps as kisses rain down his neck. Baekhyun throws his head back, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands flailing to find something to hold onto. The door handle digs into his back, making him groans in pain when Chanyeol bucks forward against his crotch.

The tall man tilts his head aside to suck a hickey on his neck, while big, greedy hands swim under his jacket and shirt, desperate for some skin to skin contact. His jacket drops to the ground and his shirt follows afterwards. Baekhyun shivers when a finger touches his nipple in a teasing manner, just trying to coax a sound from him. Baekhyun gasps out, teeth automatically biting down on his lip.

Chanyeol chuckles against his jaw, before reaching to lock their lips in a bruising kiss again. Baekhyun right away moans and welcomes the man for a deeper and warmer embrace. Chanyeol sneaks a hand down into his pants after undoing his belt and Baekhyun feels his legs turn into jellies. The big hand wraps around his cock so firmly, stroking him up and down and pushing him to his limit. He looks up, panting for air and watching as Chanyeol's face scrunches up in concentration while jerking him off.

He shakily reaches for the taller man to pull him down for another kiss, their tongues tangling immediately without they realize; engaging them in a sensual and messy liplock.

"Oh my," he whispers, gasping when his pants are dragged down to his ankles and he is left all bare against his door.

Chanyeol gives him a low chuckle and wraps an arm around his hips, pulling him away from the door and leading him to the couch. When he topples onto the couch, Chanyeol drops onto his knees and reaches to part his legs wide, holding tight onto each of his thighs.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, his voice cracking in a moan when Chanyeol licks a wet stripe from the middle of his thigh down to his aching cock. He watches and waits, but instead of getting a blow job, he shrieks when the tall man starts eating him out so vigorously. Tears pool in his eyes and Baekhyun cries into the back of his hand, trying to muffle his noises down, yet he still sounds so whiny.

Chanyeol seems to enjoy him being noisy so the tall man increases the power of sucking onto his entrance. After a moment of torture, Baekhyun feels his cock twitches and he spurts a little of precum, still choking on his own tears. Chanyeol pulls away, licking his plump lips eagerly while rising up high enough to tower above him against the couch backrest.

Baekhyun stares through his blurred eyes, moaning when he feels two fingers sticking into his well sucked entrance. He trembles greatly, fingers reaching to grip onto Chanyeol's rumpled dress shirt as leverage. The tall man bends down to kiss his temple, while his fingers keep jabbing into him. Baekhyun cries loudly, feeling all the pleasure and lust building up in him. He wants more, he wants more and everything and all of Chanyeol. He just wants Chanyeol. With a cry of the man's name, he comes staining Chanyeol's dress shirt. Chanyeol chuckles.

Without any warning, the tall male reaches down to unbuckle his pants and pull them low enough to fish out his cock. Baekhyun stares at the long erection, his eyes following the movement of Chanyeol stroking himself to full hardness before guiding the head of it to his entrance.

When he pushes in, Baekhyun throws his head back and stills, his mouth hangs open in a silent cry. Flashes of their time being together come and go in his head and behind his eyes. All those moments are so precious; he wants to have all of those back.

Chanyeol grunts against his neck, harsh panting hit his ear. Baekhyun swallows, bucking his hips forward for the wanted friction and then getting a reward of Chanyeol thrusting one deep move into him. He slips his hands under Chanyeol's dress shirt, wanting to feel his skin on his palms. The tall man grabs onto his own shirt and pulls it off out of his head, before starting a steady movement of pushing and pulling his cock, in and out. Baekhyun jolts in pleasure, rocking his hips together and running his hands along the tall man's well built body; wanting to be greedy too for once.

Chanyeol reaches down to grope onto his ass, fastening his speed to startle him with the sudden change of pace, resulting in Baekhyun to mewl out a lewd noise. The tall man laughs softly despite panting heavily, grabbing his ass cheeks roughly and easily lifting him up from the couch. Baekhyun reflexively holds a tight grip on Chanyeol's arms, looking up questioningly.

Chanyeol massages the flesh of his ass, while bringing them somewhere away from the messy living room. Baekhyun realizes that they are in his bedroom when his head hits the softness of his pillow. Chanyeol bends down to kiss his lips softly and Baekhyun lets him to do anything. He wishes they are lovers as of now. Everything feels so perfect, being wrapped up in each other's arms like this. So damn perfect.

With his face buried into the bed, Baekhyun breathes heavily to the quick thrusting he gets into his ass. Chanyeol hasn't stopped riling him up to utter pleasure and it's now Baekhyun himself begging to be taken more and more. The bed is dirty and slick with sweat and cum, yet it doesn't stop them from wrecking each other more.

Chanyeol's hold on his hips tighten, his heavy balls slap his ass cheeks repeatedly. Baekhyun gasps weakly, clawing on his bed while trying to glance back through his shoulder to see his partner. Chanyeol has his eyes closed and his mouth hangs open, as drops of sweat glisten his chest.

Baekhyun gulps, whining at the back of his throat when he feels his orgasm coming again.

"Haa..." He breathes out, reaching one hand down to jerk his own cock.

Chanyeol notices his movement and the man fastens his speed, pushing him closer to his end. With a loud last cry, Baekhyun comes staining the already stained bed, going weak almost immediately. Chanyeol drapes his chest against his back, pushing his dick deeper into him before finally reaching his orgasm as well.

Instead of pulling out just like Baekhyun thought he would do, the man curls his arms around his waist and drags him down to lie sideways on the bed. They are breathing heavily, sweaty and sticky. Baekhyun huffs for air, limbs without power that he lets Chanyeol manhandles him for a better position.

"You okay?" Chanyeol asks, talking for the first time for the whole sex rounds they have just had. A kiss is pressed to his sweaty nape and Baekhyun holds back a tremble, eyes closing down.

"Mmh." He hums, not trusting his voice to not shake. Chanyeol peppers kisses along his neck and to his cheeks, hugging him even closer and tighter. The voice in Baekhyun's head tells him to push the man away and peel himself off of him, but his heart says to stay in this comforting embrace because it's what he himself wants the most.

Baekhyun can't think straight, so he chooses the second option. For now. As he feels sleep slowly coming to greet him, the last thing he feels is Chanyeol's plump lips on top of his own. For the first time in a while, Baekhyun sleeps, accompanied by warm embrace and sweet dream. He hasn't had those for long.

Baekhyun wakes up feeling exhausted and so damn sticky. Glancing to the side, Chanyeol is still there, naked as a newborn, half of his face stuffed into the pillow as he continues sleeping.

As he brings his hands up to pull on his locks, Baekhyun curses himself for ever let his walls down and for being swayed into the moment. He shouldn't even let Chanyeol kiss him, let alone touch him. Was he really desperate for the man that he allowed him to do all those last night?

Baekhyun decides to climb down from the bed, waddling to the bathroom to clean up and to escape if ever Chanyeol wakes up. The water is refreshing, soothing his aching ass and sore limbs. There are quite a number of hickeys along his skin and his legs are still a bit trembling but Baekhyun proceeds to dress himself up and ignore the fact that he has his ex in his house, sleeping in his bed like nothing had happened. He buttons up his shirt and puts on his jacket, all the while keeping his gaze on the man. Baekhyun reaches for a post-it note, scribbles something on it and puts it on Chanyeol's chest. He hopes he gets the message later.

_ (Please get out of my place. The door locks automatically once you are out. Don't even think of contacting me again.) _

"You had sex." Yixing says first thing in the moment he steps into the man's office. Baekhyun stops, blinking his eyes in shock, his coffee gripped in his hand.

"Uh?" He croaks out. Yixing rolls his eyes.

"You are so well fucked." The boss wriggles his eyebrows teasingly, and Baekhyun is this close from splashing his black coffee to the boss.

"Nonsense." He lies.

Yixing tsk-es at him. "Don't lie to your boyfriend, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun stares at him, before sighing. "Still with that?"

Yixing grins, nodding. "So who did you sleep with?"

For someone who claims to be his 'boyfriend', Yixing looks too excited to know who his wild night partner was. Baekhyun contemplates whether to tell him but then again, Yixing has been nothing but supporting. So he tells him.

"You know who." Baekhyun says, shrugging. It takes a few seconds for the slow boss to grasp the meaning of his answer and once he does, he is overacting with his reaction.

"What? Tall guy?!" Yixing exclaims loudly.

Baekhyun stifles a smile at that overrated response. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Wow." Yixing whispers, before rushing to drag his rolling chair closer to him. "Tell me the details!"

Baekhyun flushes in pink. "Why do you want to know about it?!"

Yixing looks too serious. "How many times did you come?"

Baekhyun shrieks. "Get away from me!"

Yixing cackles loudly, head thrown back to his chair. "I bet you came more than three times!"

Baekhyun huffs in embarrassment,deciding to drop all the three days worth workloads on the boss' desk to silent him. It works.

In the end, he tells a bit more about his wild escapades and his confusion to Yixing. The boss pats him on his back. "Follow what your heart wants the most, Baekhyun. But make sure you are not hurting along the process and also by the end of your decision."

Baekhyun thanks him.

Sometimes he forgets just how persistent Chanyeol is. And he finds the man waiting just across the street, leaning against his expensive car, when he walks out of his office building. Chanyeol notices him and is about to approach him.

Baekhyun makes a mind of dashing away from there, but then suddenly Yixing pops out of nowhere, leading him to the boss' car. Baekhyun obediently slips into Yixing's car and glances through the rear mirror, seeing Chanyeol standing there and watching them drive away from the place. He doesn't know what Chanyeol wants.

Chanyeol is a persistent bastard, he knows that. He appears almost every night in front of Baekhyun's door, giving him a begging stare to be let in. Baekhyun won't be swayed for another time. He had let himself be put under this whole scene a while back and he won't be doing the same mistake. Chanyeol made it clear that it was merely a game for him and it's only right to stick to his words. Why is he being like this now.

"Oh, shut up." Baekhyun grunts, dropping the book in distress because Chanyeol hasn't stopped knocking on his door for quite some time. Ever since Yixing dropped him home a while ago and he found Chanyeol sitting beside his door, Baekhyun has ignored the man until now. He doesn't know what other way to kick the man out of his place. He certainly wants sex again, he is sure.

"Yixing." He mutters, grabbing his phone to ask for help. His boss doesn't immediately answer and he curses him under his breath, but the man finally picks up the call after the third time.

"What's up?"

"Chanyeol is sitting outside my door and he hasn't stopped knocking. I'm going crazy." Baekhyun says in one breathe. Yixing is silent for a few seconds before laughing. "Why are you calling me?"

"I need your help. Anything, I just need an idea on how to tell Chanyeol off because I'm not interested in fucking with him again." He grumbles.

"Are you sure you want any idea from me?"

Baekhyun starts to regret his decision in calling his boss. "I... It's too late for me to even regret it so shoot."

Yixing hums, "My idea? You go out and talk it with him."

"Are you crazy?" Baekhyun shrieks, and then lowering his voice because Chanyeol starts knocking again.

"I think I am." Yixing replies, sounding as if he is thinking about that question and yes, he is crazy Baekhyun can see that.

"You think talking to him can solve the problem?"

"And you think avoiding him can solve the problem as well?" Yixing shoots back and Baekhyun shuts his mouth. His boss indeed makes a point but he can't imagine him sitting face to face with Chanyeol to talk about... whatever it is between them.

"I... I don't know."

"You are actually scared of what he is going to say, don't you?" Yixing pops the question and Baekhyun reaches to massage the bridge of his nose, already feeling the upcoming headache.

Yes, that's actually true. He is afraid of what Chanyeol would say. He is afraid that he might get hurt even more, or even worse, he might take Chanyeol back in a blink of an eye with mere sweet words coming from his mouth.

"I'm serious, Baekhyun," Yixing continues after his short silence, "I suggest you go talk to him. You both ended it in the wrong way, I guess. It's only right that you give him the chance to say whatever it is he is going to tell you, and to give yourself the chance to listen to him and to talk back if you need to."

Baekhyun bites down on his fingers. "I hate that you sound so wise."

The boss whistles. "I am wise. I am your boss. I pay for your salary."

"Don't remind me that."

Yixing giggles like an idiot.

"So, follow my wise words?"

Baekhyun sighs. "I hope I won't regret this."

"You won't. Trust me."

Baekhyun slams the door open, resulting to a startled Chanyeol crouching and looking so small in front of his door. The tall man looks up, his eyes shining in hope and Baekhyun feels kinds bad for leaving him outside in this temperature.

"Baekhyun." He calls, his tone hopeful.

Baekhyun crosses his arms in front of his chest, leaning sideways to the door frame.

"What do you want?"

Chanyeol rises up from the ground, stumbling a bit and Baekhyun bites down on his tongue from asking the man about his legs falling asleep.

"I... I just want to see you."

"You see me already. You can go now." Baekhyun mutters.

Chanyeol chews on his lip. "But I want to see you longer."

Those are sweet words only, but Baekhyun feels his heart flutters. He shouldn't feel this way, but he can't control it.

"No, seriously," he shakes his head, "what exactly is it that you want, Chanyeol? I thought you made it clear that you played your game well enough?"

Chanyeol says something for a second. "I- I admit I did say that- but, Baekhyun, give me a chance?"

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows. "A chance? For?"

"For, uh,"

The hesitation makes the fluttery feeling in Baekhyun's chest to crumble down again. He almost hopes that Chanyeol has something to say to him, something he has been sure about but turn out he is still the same.

"One question," Baekhyun lifts a finger, finding it trembling and he quickly draws it back to hide his nervousness. Chanyeol might notice it but even if he does so, he doesn't mention about it.

"Yes?"

"What are you planning to say to me? Let's say I give you a chance to talk- to sort this mess between us," Baekhyun gestures between the two of them, "what are you going to tell me?"

Chanyeol stares blankly for a moment and Baekhyun feels disappointment creeps to him.

"What exactly that are you feeling for me? What am I to you?" He whispers the questions, hearing his voice shaking but it's too clear for him to even hide it.

Chanyeol stares into his eyes, looking and just looking. Baekhyun curls his fingers into his palms.

"You don't know." A bitter chuckle leaves past his lips. Chanyeol even has the nerve to look guilty.

Baekhyun straightens his back.

"Until you find out what you are feeling for me, until you know what you want me to be in your life as, don't even think of contacting me."

He tries to make his voice as stern as he could, but his vulnerability is still clear enough.

"Baekhyun, I-"

"Save it. Make a decision and be a man, Chanyeol. I don't have the time to deal with your shit."

He steps back and closes the door to the man's face, trembling and heaving shakily.

Baekhyun drops onto his bum, curling into a ball and clutching onto his fingers.

"Stop shaking. Stop being so affected by him. He hurt you." He speaks more to himself, but even his inner self doesn't want to listen to him.

“Hey, Baekhyun, are you even listening to me?” Yixing calls, knocking on his desk. Baekhyun sighs into the palm propping his chin, “Nope.”

His boss clicks his tongue. “Rude. Remind me to deduct your salary.”

“You won’t do it because you love me that much.” Baekhyun mutters, sighing once again before closing the document under his elbows. Yixing looks at him with a weird look, as if he is crazy, which is kinda offensive coming from a crazy man himself.

“Stop staring, stupid. You are going to fall for me if you keep this up.”

Yixing makes a face so ugly that Baekhyun is this close from punching his boss square on his face.

“You wish. I would never, eww!” Yixing rubs his arms to calm the goosebumps and Baekhyun is seriously offended by it.

“Go to hell.” He curses, throwing a used tissue towards the boss, which is regretfully avoided successfully by the other.

“What’s gotten your pants in a twist? That Park guy dumped you?”

Baekhyun groans and drops his head back to his desk, ignoring the impact of his forehead slamming down on the cold glass.

“Don’t remind me, uh.”

“He dumped you?” Yixing is half screeching. Baekhyun hisses, “No way! It would be me dumping him, not the other way around!”

“So what’s gotten you in such a bad mood in this… Friday noon?”

Baekhyun smacks his lips in annoyance because that’s also what he’s been asking himself for too. He doesn’t know why the hesitant in Chanyeol’s gesture that last time is so disappointing, when he keeps telling himself that he would never take Chanyeol back. The hesitation breaks all the traces of hope he is feeling and he seriously doesn’t like it at all.

“What were you talking about with that Park guy the other day? You haven’t told me anything about it?” Yixing drags a chair from somewhere and sits across him, leaning his whole face on his both palms. He looks pretty childish for someone who is actually the boss of the company.

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun starts, “he said some things that made me a bit… hopeful, but by the end of the short conversation, he didn’t look sincere enough.”

Yixing lifts an eyebrow. “What did he say? Or what did you say?”

“I asked him,” Baekhyun pauses, licking his lips because he feels how dry his mouth is, “I asked about what am I to him.”

“What did he answer you with?”

“Nothing. He said nothing. The look on his whole face was so blank, it’s as if he didn’t understand what I was talking about. That looks so ridiculous, considering the acts of him knocking at wee hours on my door and asking for the chance to talk.”

He laughs, so empty and so tired that he himself cringes as he hears the sound of it.

Yixing hums softly.

“So he hasn’t approached you ever since?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun mutters, kinda regretfully and he doesn’t know why he is feeling that way, “he hasn’t. Not even once in this whole week.”

“Why are you being so sad about it then? Isn’t this what you want?” Yixing’s tone is so smug and Baekhyun feels the anger rising back up in him. If only the man is not his boss who pays for his salary.

“You sound awfully happy.” He narrows his eyes at the other. Yixing grins, all angelic and sincere, “Indeed I am!”

“Oh, shut up.”

Yixing giggles like a kid. “But on a serious note,” he continues after his evil giggling, “what was your intention? What did you want to gain from that question? What kind of answer were you expecting to come from him?”

Baekhyun groans, pulling at his locks. “That’s what I want to know. I don’t know why I’m feeling so… so empty and so disappointed like someone poured a bucket of cold water to me. Like, I realized that I didn’t know what I want and what I not want.”

"I think... for now you should determine what you actually want. Put the thought of his lack of answer aside and focus on yourself. What do you want to do with this whole situation? Are you going to finally sit with him and listen to whatever he is going to tell you? Or are you going to keep everything to yourself and just run away from him again and again?"

Baekhyun stares blankly at the jumbled of words written on the document. Yixing is so damn right for this time, but he still can't come up with an answer for himself.

"You're right." He mutters. "I feel like a hypocrite sometimes, you know."

"Hm? Why is that?" Yixing hums softly, urging him to talk more and Baekhyun is thankful that the boss doesn't push his buttons and doesn't try to joke around right at this moment.

"I keep telling myself that I 'hate' his guts and that I want to get away from him, but even though I can't believe myself, I do pull him towards myself everytime he is around. It feels like I'm... longing for him, as cheesy as it sounds."

"That indeed comes straight from a soap opera line," Yixing starts with a snort, "but I can't blame you for this."

"Why?" Baekhyun asks, genuinely curious because he is blaming himself, always.

"You have such a strong feeling for him, you had a short moment of happiness with him, hence why you are so attached to him. It's going to take a long time for you to, if you want, to completely move on from him. That's your choice of course, but no one's gonna blame you if you decide to take him back. With an important note that he has a solid reason and answer to all of your questions for him."

The words keep playing in his head and Baekhyun feels a bit more cleared after he talks it out with Yixing. Maybe he should really give a chance to everyone, to himself to learn what is it that he truly wants, and to Chanyeol to learn all the answers the man is holding.

"You are right. Thanks, Yixing. I think I do need time for myself." He smiles.

Yixing coos at him, reaching forward to pet his head like he is a puppy or what.

"Look at you, growing up into a good little fella. I'm so proud of you."

Baekhyun makes a face. "Oh shut up. The wise you is gone the moment you open your mouth."

"Rude!" Yixing fakes a gasp, holding a hand over his chest. Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him.

As he lies awake at night, Baekhyun stares at the dark ceiling of his bedroom and ponders over various things that have been happening in his life. The rain is pouring heavily outside and the thunders are roaring in every a few minutes.

Yixing was right. Everything he said was making sense and Baekhyun lets out a throaty chuckle at how ridiculous it sounds. Yixing being right? Only once in a lifetime.

Maybe Chanyeol has a reason for acting that way. What is the reason; Baekhyun has yet to find out but he is determined to know it, regarding when he is going to get his answer.

Maybe he himself also needs to understand what he is feeling, what he wants, and what he would do with his discovery later. Whether he really hates Chanyeol's guts like he claims to be, or whether he is still so madly in love with the man.

He actually has the answer but he wouldn't admit it this quickly.

The rain lessens a bit and the roaring thunder tones down, and that's when Baekhyun finally hears the gentle knocks on his door. He jolts up in alarm, curious and cautious as to who would be knocking in his door at 11 PM at night.

The thought of it being Chanyeol flashes in his head but Baekhyun shakes the thought away. There is no way Chanyeol would be that stupid to do it in the middle of heavy rain.

"Who is it?" He shouts in the loud sounds of the heavy rain hitting the roof. The person outside couldn't hear him it seems, because they keep knocking.

Baekhyun cautiously flicks the light on and walks stealthily to the door, gently reaching for the lock.

He is definitely not expecting to find the sight of Chanyeol being drenched from head to toe, smiling brokenly at him.

"Hey." His voice shatters as the cold pierces into his bones.

"Chanyeol, what the hell!" Baekhyun shouts, opening the door wider to let the man in and ignoring the water dripping all over his floor.

The man nods thankfully at him and Baekhyun quickly closes the door to prevent any rain from entering. He turns around to see the man, fuming.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you see it's raining out there?!"

Chanyeol smiles sheepishly. "I want to see you. It's been a week. And I want to tell you something."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? Should you go out in the midst of rain just to tell me 'something'?"

"This is important," Chanyeol argues.

"Well, I don't care how important it is! The rain is so fuckign big out there and you are here for, what?"

Chanyeol says nothing for a few seconds. Baekhyun can hear his ragged breathing and the sounds of Chanyeol's clattering teeth.

"I told you this is very important-"

"More important that your own well being?" Baekhyun cuts him off, "Are you stupid?!"

Chanyeol bends his head down a bit, "I am."

"What?" Baekhyun asks.

"I am stupid. I am stupidly in love with you, Baekhyun. You don't even know half of it."

"What the hell are you saying?" Baekhyun breathes out, staring straight into Chanyeol's shaky eyes.  His heart is beating out of control and he can’t even pretend that the sudden confession makes him pretty shaken. The tall man is watching his every move silently, yet he is trembling from being damped outside in the rain for quite a long time.

"I said what I said, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mutters, his low voice goes even lower that Baekhyun is nailed on his two feet without being able to move an inch.

"It took me a very damn long time to admit everything but I finally did, and I wouldn't waste any more second to not tell you about it."

"Chanyeol, you might be mistaking your mind-"

"You asked me about what I consider you as." The other cuts him off and that shuts Baekhyun up completely. This is it. This is what he actually wants, right? He wants to know what Chanyeol is thinking about him, what Chanyeol is feeling for him, and where his place is in Chanyeol’s heart.

“I… I always thought that ‘love’ is never in my dictionary, you know.” Chanyeol mutters, his voice growing smaller and Baekhyun can’t even find it in himself to cut the man off.

“What is love, Baekhyun? What’s the use of it? Can you have a full life with love? Can you feed people with love? Just what the fuck is love? I didn’t understand and I still don’t fucking understand until now.”

Baekhyun stares at him, unmoving and utterly speechless. Chanyeol has never one to speak so much about his inner thoughts and feelings, for as long as he knows the man and worked under him for quite a time. Chanyeol did keep everything to himself, so that was so difficult for Baekhyun to determine his ex boss’ mood.

Right now, right in this second, Chanyeol is pouring everything he is thinking, what he is feeling, and Baekhyun would gladly embrace everything, despite how people will call him dumb for doing so.

“Love was never real, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispers, looking up until their gazes meet. “I never thought love is this strong, that love is such a strong feeling that can make me feel weak and suffer for someone who I thought would never hold such power over me.”

Baekhyun knows that someone Chanyeol means is him. Those eyes are telling him so many questions and feelings.

“It was all for fun, I just wanted to have a quick fun with you. You were cute and attractive and you did a very good job as my employee and I just, I don’t know, I just wanted to play with you,” Chanyeol lifts a hand up and wipes the fallen droplets in his left eye. Baekhyun wants to brush his damp hair away and to tuck him under warm blankets.

“But you were different. You were just something else. You were special, Baekhyun. You just made it difficult for me to only play with you. You made me feel something that I didn’t expect to feel and you kept giving me smiles that made me feel so sick deep inside.”

“Chanyeol,”

“Let me finish this.” The man lifts a hand up and he shuts his mouth immediately.

"You were just there, doing things to me that I have never felt before, simply just being yourself. And at that time, I realized that something had changed and it was so dangerous. You made me want to own you, to make you mine, to crave for you, to hide you from the world, and I was... terrified with that."

He doesn't know how he should be feeling as he listens to Chanyeol saying these, but the fluttery feeling in his chest is back and Baekhyun actually likes feeling this way than feeling cold all the time.

"You were just being you, Baekhyun, and it took me away to this deep shit. I just couldn't stop myself from seeking for you again and again. You were no longer that someone that I seek for a quick fukc or release, but you changed into someone that I seek comfort from, that I wanted to be embraced by, to just be snuggled tight in the cold night like this."

Chanyeol takes a step forward, his expensive leather shoes making a squeaky sound from being wet.

"It was dangerous, what I started to feel for you, so I chose the quickest way which was running away from my problem. It took me only a short time to fool myself, to bring back the illusion to my eyes that you were just someone for fukc. That was easy, Baekhyun. And breaking your heart was the easiest choice, but the hardest one to do."

He doesn't know how there are tears in his eyes, but Baekhyun swallows back a sob. He doesn't know whether to feel relieved or to be angry at Chanyeol, but he is certainly happy that the man tells him all of these. It just makes him happy that Chanyeol trusts him and opens up to him.

"I made it as if I was 'cheating' on you. That was all for fooling you, Baekhyun, and you fell for that. It was fun, I kept telling myself that, I kept repeating that you were a fun fukc toy, but you cried and my heart just broke."

Baekhyun grips his fists and stands still when Chanyeol finally stands in front of him.

"You were gone and I lost myself. I felt so many things, regret, sadness, guilt, and most importantly, love. It was already there from the beginning, but I always chose to ignore it. Love was not supposed to win over me, Baekhyun. I'm the winner of myself, of my life, but in the end you came and you planted love in my heart and you just won over me. That was the most ridiculous thing that I have ever experienced in my life, but also the most amazing thing that ever happened to me."

Baekhyun can't take it anymore and he reaches for the man's face, holding him with his palms and rising up on his tiptoes, pressing their trembling mouths together.

They melt, warm despite the coldness, tight despite the sadness. It's enough for now. Chanyeol has told him everything that he has always wanted to know and he somehow understands the man. For now, he just wants to embrace him.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispers against his lips, his damp hands hesitantly reach for him.

Baekhyun presses their lips together for a long time, simply just adoring the closeness and the gentle touch. He can feel Chanyeol's hands settling on the small of his back, being cautious and gentle.

"Just shut up for a moment." Baekhyun murmurs, lips still lingering against Chanyeol's shaky ones. "You talked too much."

Chanyeol curls his arms around him and pulls him flushed towards himself.

"Baekhyun, I have to tell you this one-"

"What now-"

"I love you, I really, really do love you. It's killing me from the inside, being unable to hold you like this and being unable to have you all for myself."

Baekhyun breaks into one loud sob, too hard in controlling himself. Chanyeol tilts his head aside and kisses him again, their lips locking together like pieces of puzzles.

"Chanyeol," he hiccups, holding the man's face tight in his hands to kiss him better.

"Can you forgive me? Will you give me a chance? Will you take me back?" Chanyeol asks, leaning away from the attacks of his lips.

Baekhyun swallows. He knows he shouldn't make such a rash decision while currently being swayed in mixed feelings, but he can't say no. He can't deny what his heart wants the most.

"One question at a time, dummy." He murmurs, caressing the side of Chanyeol's damp locks.

"Then-"

"Shh," Baekhyun silences him. "For now, I want you dry and out of these clothes before you catch a cold."

Chanyeol is already this close from talking again but Baekhyun smacks his lips on top of his mouth, shutting him up.

"No but. If you want answers, you follow my rules. You talk enough already, it's my turn."

Chanyeol has no choice but to obey him and Baekhyun feels the smallest smile curls on his mouth.

"Now come here and take a warm bath. And no, I'm not taking it with you if you are wondering."

Chanyeol looks so scandalous that it's so hilarious.

"I didn't even think of that!"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "I want you warm with blankets in my bed before I give you the answers you want. Alright?"

Chanyeol opens his mouth to say something but he glances away and lets out a loud sneeze, then again and again.

Baekhyun sighs. That's the sign of him taking care of a sick man. So much to do just to be in love.

As he hears the water running in the shower, Baekhyun goes to mop the wet patch on his floor where Chanyeol had previously stayed at. The pool of water there is just serving as an evidence that Chanyeol was out there under the rain for a very long time.

He walks back to his bedroom to check on the man when at the same time Chanyeol emerges out of the bathroom. The awkwardness is there and Baekhyun clears his throat.

"All clean now?"

Chanyeol nods, toweling his wet hair and then going to obey Baekhyun's hand gesturing him to get onto the bed.

"Here, put this around you." Baekhyun mutters, helping the man to wrap the thick blanket around himself. Chanyeol is shivering and Baekhyun takes a seat in front of him.

"Do you need anything else?"

Chanyeol shakes his head no and then goes to look at him expectantly. Baekhyun knows what that look means and he lets out a soft sigh.

"Okay. What's the first question again?" He says.

The tall man purses his lips. "I'm truly sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Baekhyun ponders for a moment and glances away. As much as he loves Chanyeol, it won't be that easy to forgive him instantly.

"I don't know," he starts slowly, "it's gonna be hard to do that, but you can have the chance to redeem yourself. So I can forgive you fully later."

Chanyeol looks a bit disappointed but still nods his head. "Fair enough."

Baekhyun stifles back a smile.

"Can you give me a chance?" Chanyeol asks again next, his voice hoarse. "I fucked up real bad, I know. But can you?"

That question alone is enough to turn every gear in Baekhyun's head.

"Everyone deserves a chance, Chanyeol. And that is including you."

The smile blooms on Chanyeol's face is worth seeing, but Baekhyun lifts a hand up.

"But. It's not gonna be easy. A chance is what you only get, Chanyeol. And if you do shit again, don't even think of getting it for the second time."

The man nods thoughtfully. "Okay, I understand."

Baekhyun blows out the breathe he doesn't realize holding in. When Chanyeol looks up at him with serious gaze, he feels so weak all so suddenly.

"Will you take me back, Baekhyun? Will you let me show you how deep I'm in love with you?"

Baekhyun hears his heart beating so quickly in his ears and he is so afraid the man could hear it, but he is kinda glad that the rain is still pouring down outside.

"You love me." He whispers, still can't believe what he had heard.

"Yeah." Chanyeol nods his head.

"Well-"

"But you have a boyfriend." Chanyeol murmurs, almost looking so small for a man so tall like him. "And he is treating you way better than I did. What am I doing here again?" He is sounding so regretful and as if he has just remembers that Baekhyun is supposed to have a boyfriend. His voice is low and small and just lacking of confidence.

Baekhyun snorts, reaching to grip onto Chanyeol's hand. "That man's not my boyfriend. He is my boss, my employer."

Chanyeol looks a bit confused. "You are lying to me then."

"No, I didn't literally do it. He did it all by himself to spike you and it worked, I see." Baekhyun says, lifting one eyebrow. Chanyeol has the tendency to look sheepish.

"Well, yeah."

"So it worked and yep, he is not my boyfriend. I wouldn't want to date someone like him, eww-"

"Would you date someone like me?" Chanyeol cuts him off. Baekhyun blinks and stares ahead at him.

"Chanyeol," he calls, "are you- are you serious about this? About... this?" He gestures to the both of them.

"I am." Chanyeol's nod is firm. "I wasted enough time by pushing you away and drowning in my self wallowing. It's about time I man up and pursue you to be mine."

His straightforward words make Baekhyun blushes a little and he is this close from squishing the man into a cuddly hug, but before he knows it, Chanyeol has already surged forward to steal a quick soft kiss from his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asks, breathless.

"I can't help it," Chanyeol says as he leans back, eyes looking so sincere and pouring so much feelings, "You are looking so damn adorable."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but the blush on his face gives him away. He has a mind of kissing Chanyeol again but then the man starts sneezing and he knows that Chanyeol has caught a cold.

"Looks like someone's about to get sick." He teases. Chanyeol purses his lips out but he sneezes again. Baekhyun laughs softly and pushes the man back to lie down.

"Get some sleep. And no but. We can continue the talk tomorrow."

"My head hurts, shit." Chanyeol mutters with his already hoarse voice.

Baekhyun can't help himself from leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the man's temple. Chanyeol flips his tired eyes open and gives him a tired smile.

"I really do love you. And I'm going to say it again tomorrow, and tomorrow. And forever."

Baekhyun flushes in red, "Shut up and go to sleep."

Chanyeol smiles and falls asleep in no matter of time, looking so peaceful that Baekhyun can't resist the urge to join him and cuddle him in his sleep.

It’s true enough that Chanyeol has fallen sick and he is sneezing and coughing in his bed that Baekhyun frowns at the sight. Previously, he had woken up to Chanyeol shivering so badly. Turns out that the man caught a bad cold, like really bad. Baekhyun should have felt bad for the man, but it’s kinda a cute sight because Chanyeol has always been a distant and cold person, but now he is sick like a little kid.

“Stop laughing,” Chanyeol grunts, coughing and doubling over. Baekhyun can’t help it that he kinda enjoys watching Chanyeol turning 180 degrees like this.

"Stop whining and go sleep." He says, pushing the damp bangs away from poking Chanyeol's eyes. The man writhes and sighs.

"I hate being sick." He says. Baekhyun stifles a smile. "Well, get better soon so we can continue talking about... things. I'm sure you would prefer to talk than to lie weak in bed."

Chanyeol sneezes and his nose is so red. Baekhyun coos at him, a little bit to tease him and the man huffs at him.

"Go sleep, Chanyeol. I'm gonna call my boss to inform that I'm taking a day off today."

Chanyeol sends him a weak smile.

Baekhyun walks out of his bedroom while dialing Yixing's numbers.

"Hey, Mr. Secretary. Why are you not here yet?" Yixing's nagging voice greets him and Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, Mr. Boss. I'm taking a day off today. Sorry about the sudden news."

"What? Why? You promised me that good coffee today!"

Baekhyun snorts at how childish his boss is.

"I have to... take care of a sick man."

"Who is sick?"

Baekhyun ponders about telling him but in the end Yixing deserves to know.

"It's Chanyeol."

Yixing lets out a long sound of "Ooooooooooh" and he sounds so flirty that Baekhyun doesn't want to listen to it any longer.

"I smell some hot gossips here! What's going on? What happened? Did you make up? Did you kiss? Why is he sick? Are you-"

"Gosh, Yixing, shut up," Baekhyun lets out a groan mixed with a laugh, "check your email and finish your pending works. I'm gonna give more to you tomorrow."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. I'm the secretary and you are supposed to be the boss here. So shut up and go work at least for today. I will see you tomorrow. Bye."

He hangs up before Yixing can even think of teasing him again. He makes his way back to his bedroom to find Chanyeol asleep and curled under the blanket. He looks so calm so Baekhyun doesn't want to disturb his sleep.

Chanyeol is awake a few hours later with a grumble and Baekhyun peeks into his bedroom.

"You are up." He says lightly, stepping closer to the bed. Chanyeol carefully rises up and holds a hand on the side of his head.

"Damn shit, my headache." His voice is hoarse and thick. Baekhyun crawls up to his bed and opens his arms, letting Chanyeol falls into his embrace.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not yet," Chanyeol whispers, shaking his head slightly. Baekhyun pats the back of his head and hums.

"You hungry? Let's eat something before you go sleep again."

Chanyeol lets out a low hoarse whine, "I don't want to move. Stay like this."

Baekhyun grins. "Okay, only for a moment."

No one says a thing for a while and Baekhyun almost thinks that Chanyeol has fallen asleep again, but then the man murmurs, "I love you so much."

Baekhyun feels his face flushing in heat. He reaches to playfully pinch Chanyeol's waist.

"Stop talking."

"I'm serious," Chanyeol slurs sleepily. "If only I was not a coward. Everything was so easy and I made it difficult for myself. I pushed you away when all I wanted was to have you."

"Chanyeol," he sighs.

"It took me this long to admit what I'm feeling for you and I just want to let you know that this is not a phase. Like, I'm not gonna wake up tomorrow and say 'surprise, april's fool'. Nope, not gonna do that."

"It's okay, I get it-"

"I love you with everything I've got. You mean so much to me. I was just stupid to have just realized this now."

Baekhyun feels the fluttery feeling in his chest and he gently pushes Chanyeol away from his shoulder. The man whines and looks at him with tired, bloodshot eyes, but Baekhyun coos at him.

"Okay, I get it. Shut up for a second so I can kiss you."

"I would love that but I have a cold and you wouldn't want to get it from me."

Baekhyun presses a kiss on his thumb, and then he places it against Chanyeol's lips.

"You can settle with this for now."

Chanyeol blinks his eyes in confusion for a few seconds, before then he breaks into a throaty chuckle.

"Well played, Baekhyun. You make me want to kiss you for real."

"You can do it soon after you get better, so make sure to get healthy as soon as possible. Tons of kisses are reserved only for you."

Chanyeol gives him a toothy grin and Baekhyun feels like he is flying to cloud nine.

It takes a few days for Chanyeol to get better, with Baekhyun working from home and facetiming with an annoying Yixing to inform the boss about the upcoming work deadlines. When he is not actually working, he is spoiling a sick Chanyeol.

A few days later, Chanyeol has fully recovered from the cold and he is back to kissing spree, much to Baekhyun’s liking. He has been quite impatient to kiss the man too since the daily confession he gets from him. Chanyeol is more open now, he talks about what he feels right at the moment. It seems like there is no more thing he is hiding and Baekhyun appreciates that he is serious about this whole thing.

Forgiving Chanyeol is still another story. Chanyeol still needs to prove himself first and Baekhyun’s going to take his sweet time for that.

“Stop staring.” Baekhyun says without looking away from his laptop. Chanyeol’s been sitting there across him, watching him working for the past hour.

“I don’t want to.” Chanyeol says into his palms that are propping his chin up, lips grinning dumbly.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, feeling the slightest blush creeping up on his cheeks, but he keeps his focus on his laptop. Yixing’s been telling him about how he is unable to handle HIS company all by himself, and about how badly he needs Baekhyun back here to help him.

“You are going back to work soon, so I want to stare at you for as long as I could.” Chanyeol says again, giving him a small smile. Baekhyun finally looks up from the screen. That’s true, he is going back to work tomorrow, seeing that Chanyeol has recovered well enough for him to not lie down in bed for the whole day.

“It’s not like it’s gonna be the last time you see me, silly.” Baekhyun mutters, watching for Chanyeol’s reaction. The tall man merely shrugs, “I know, but I just want to stare at you. I didn’t get to do it for long a while back.”

Baekhyun lets out a small sigh, unable to hold back the urge to smile at him.

“Look,” he finally gives up and closes down the lid of his laptop, putting it aside so he can mimic Chanyeol’s pose. He props his chin on his palms and he literally has a stare down battle with the man.

“Yes?” Chanyeol grins at him.

“I get that you are so… deprived of me,” Baekhyun feels shy to even say it with his own mouth, “but you are going to get a lot more of chances to look at me, Chanyeol. I didn’t reject you, if that’s what you are worrying about.”

Chanyeol gives a lopsided grin, so boyish and cute. “I know, thanks for not rejecting me. But I just gonna miss you when you are leaving me and finally back to work. You are no longer working under me so I’m kinda missing the moments where we were just alone in my office.”

Baekhyun makes a face. “You are missing the nasty things!”

“I didn’t say that. I meant about how you always lectured me and reminded about works, but now you mention about it, I do think I miss those moments too. When you were extremely good with you hands and mouth, you know what I mean, babe.” Chanyeol wriggles his eyebrows teasingly at him, and Baekhyun hisses, landing one gentle hit over his head.

“Don’t be a perv! You just got healthy, do you want me to make you bedridden again?” He threatens, in which Chanyeol giggles lowly. “I wouldn’t mind being sick as long as you are going to take care of me.”

“Well, I won’t be taking care of you for this time!”

“You sure?”

“A hundred percent sure.”

“Don’t you love me?” Chanyeol asks, and the question is supposed to be a joke continuing from their light bantering, but Baekhyun finds himself stop smiling and glancing to the tall man.

Chanyeol is suddenly looking so serious and distant. “Don’t you?” He asks again, in a slightly small voice for this time.

Baekhyun thinks maybe he hasn’t showed his affection all that clear. Their relationship from the very beginning was not the normal one, and they started from a mess of complicated things. He then realizes that he has never once told Chanyeol that he loves him. Never once, even from the moment he realized that he had feelings for his ex boss and up until now, he has never once said the word. He keeps everything in him and he puts the heartache aside to try to forget the man, but when Chanyeol came back waltzing into his life, Baekhyun thinks that everything between them is already alright.

He might have not showed his feeling that clear and he can’t blame Chanyeol that the man is looking so deprived of him. Chanyeol might have done so many bad things to him, but now that the man has admitted everything and is trying to redeem himself, Baekhyun knows it should be him who is vocal about things for this time.

“I do.” He murmurs, keeping their gazes locked together to silently let Chanyeol know that he means it.

Chanyeol’s lips curl up into a grin.

“I do love you, Chanyeol. I just haven’t made myself clear about it, I apologize. But don’t ever doubt about it anymore, because let me tell you, you hold my whole heart in your hand.”

Chanyeol chuckles, all carefree and relieved. “The same goes for you, Baekhyun. You have my whole life in your hand. You are my world.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know where the sudden urge to cry is coming from and he ends up letting breathy chuckles, unable to hide the fact that his eyes are kinda watering. An honest Chanyeol is seriously the best and even though he still can’t get used to it, he loves listening to Chanyeol speaking what’s in his mind.

“That’s so cheesy.”

“I didn’t say that to make you cry,” Chanyeol mutters, reaching forward to wipe the tear away from his lid. Baekhyun laughs softly, “I don’t know what’s gotten into me, but Chanyeol,” he pauses his words to look at the man.

Chanyeol keeps his palm on Baekhyun’s side face and silently waits for his next words.

Baekhyun decides that words are not what they need this time.

He leaps up from his chair, bending forward to press his lips against Chanyeol’s, hoping that the kiss can deliver his message.

Chanyeol is smiling against his mouth and Baekhyun finds himself doing the same. My gosh, he loves this man.

“Okay?” Baekhyun mutters once he leans away, panting slightly.

Chanyeol grins widely, rising up from his chair to cross the short gap between them and then taking Baekhyun closer to him. His hands hold onto Baekhyun’s face and then he tilts his head, locking their lips together again.

Baekhyun curls his arms around the other’s back, angling his head up for a deeper kiss.

Words can help Baekhyun to tell Chanyeol about how much in love he is with him, but actions are the best choices. The confession of love is sealed with a kiss, and that’s the best part of the day.

Waking up seems to be so refreshing for Baekhyun nowadays, as he finally has something he is looking forward for. The first thing he does once he wakes up is to grab his phone and check on his text.

There are two texts sitting unread in his inbox, one from Yixing and one from Chanyeol. Of course he goes to read the Chanyeol’s one first.

‘Good morning. Have a nice day at work today. I’m going back to work as well. I will call you soon, love.’

Baekhyun feels the slightest burn on his cheeks and he shyly holds a hand over his cheek, feeling so worked up even in the early morning. Chanyeol has gone back to his own place last night, after spending so much time refusing to go back but Baekhyun had promised him that they could go for a dinner together after work hours are over. He also had to give Chanyeol the make out session he deserved the most and Chanyeol finally left his apartment with lips plush swollen and maddening red.

It feels like a whole new life, as cheesy as it sounds. He doesn’t even know why he is dreading work, but at the same time also wishing for it to end sooner. He just misses Chanyeol.

Another text is from Yixing and Baekhyun only takes a quick glance at the notification bar, reading it as something along ‘come back nowwww’. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his over dramatic boss and decides to get along with his shower if he wants the day to end quickly.

Yixing is there welcoming him on his desk when he arrives, a smug smile adorning his face. Baekhyun wants to wipe that smile from his boss’ face with the documents he is holding.

“Hey there, lover boy.” Yixing wriggles his eyebrows at him, silently teasing him.

“Oh, shut up. I don’t need it.” Baekhyun huffs, rolling his eyes. Yixing scoots away to let Baekhyun gain his seat.

“So, how was your nights with your lover boy, Baekhyun? I demand a full version story.”

Baekhyun lets out a soft groan. “You are not going to let this slide, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Yixing’s answer is straight and clear, clearly not going to let Baekhyun off without explaining everything. Baekhyun sighs and holds his head in his hand.

“Chanyeol, he… he said he loves me.” Baekhyun starts off in a dreamy tone, his eyes staring blankly into space as he recalls back to the days back. Yixing is muffling his giggles, Baekhyun knows it but he chooses to ignore him for once.

“And then?”

“He just told me everything. Everything, what he felt and he just poured his heart out. Gosh, Yixing, he is… perfect.” Baekhyun lets out a choked squeal, holding both cheeks in his palms. Just thinking about Chanyeol is enough to make him feel soft all over again.

Yixing lets out a soft laugh, reaching to ruffle his perfectly made hair.

“Hey!”

“That’s good. I’m happy for you, Baekhyun. At least you are going to look like a love sick fool from now on, and no longer the angsty boy in a soap opera.”

“What do you mean with that?” Baekhyun stares at him with a frown, because he doesn’t look like a boy in a soap opera!

“What I mean is that I’m so happy that you are getting the man of your life and that he wants you back just as much as you want him. If he ever does the same thing again, I’m not going to hesitate to kick him where it hurts the most. I have strong legs, the impact of my kick will directly send him to Antarctica if you want.”

Baekhyun guffaws with a loud laugh, his head thrown backwards because what his boss had just told him is super funny. 

“That must be the funniest thing that you have ever told me! Gosh!”

Yixing puffs his cheeks. “I’m not trying to be funny here! I’m saying the truth.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest. Baekhyun regains himself back from laughing good, grinning up at the boss currently perched on the edge of his desk.

“I know. Thanks a lot.”

The boss narrows his eyes at him, jokingly. “If he ever hurts you in anyway, tell me.”

“Of course. You are my boss. If I ever have to skip work, I would have to tell you anyway.”

“Baekhyun! I’m being serious!” Yixing bares his teeth at him, trying to be mad but failing nonetheless.

Baekhyun smiles fondly. “Don’t worry. I can take care of myself now. Chanyeol also seems so serious about this, about us.”

Yixing coos at him. “So, you guys made up? Have sex? Or something kinky—”

“Yixing! We did none of that! Why are you so dirty minded?” Baekhyun asks in horror.

“Who knows what kind of a kinky little shit you are, Baekhyun. I wouldn’t know—ow, ow, stop that!!”

Baekhyun slaps the boss over his head with a few thick document folders, rendering the boss wincing in pain.

“Chanyeol got sick after staying under the rain for too long. He was just so sincere and I couldn’t not let him in. He told me everything, he told me how much he loves me, and how much he regretted what he did long ago. It’s all good now, we agreed to start over again and if him telling me how much he loves me daily is not the sweetest thing, then I don’t know what else.”

Yixing’s gaze softens. “Good. I hope you are happy, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun smiles up. “I’m the happiest man alive, you don’t even know.”

Work couldn’t end faster than he wants. Baekhyun keeps staring at the clock hanging on the wall, impatiently tapping his foot and wishing that he can just skip the day. Yixing gives him a knowing look every time he heaves a sigh, but comments nothing about his behavior.

When the clock ticks to signal the end of the work hours, Baekhyun is out of his seat in a flash, turning deaf ears to the muffled sound of Yixing laughing and slapping his hand on his desk repeatedly.

Missing Chanyeol is a way more important thing right now.

Baekhyun runs to the lift, getting pointed looks from other employees but he pays them no heed.

Sprinting out of the lift and heading straight to the opening way, he doesn’t expect to find Chanyeol sitting there on the couch in the lobby. The man is holding on his phone, sitting comfortably and kinda slouched, a sign that he has been in that pose for quite a long time. Baekhyun can’t hold his urge to run to the man and so he does.

Chanyeol lets out a muffled sound of surprise when Baekhyun altogether throws himself to his arms.

“Hey, you surprised me.” Chanyeol says, his voice light with a hint of laugh.

Baekhyun leans away from him, his face adorned with the widest smile ever. “Have you been waiting for long? Why are you here so early? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Wow, wow. One question at a time.” Chanyeol laughs. “I’ve been here for around thirty minutes already, I guess? I couldn’t help myself from wanting to see you sooner, and I don’t want to disturb your work in case your boss might scold you.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “My boss scolding me? It’s another way around. He couldn’t stop gossiping.”

Chanyeol grins. “So you are free now? Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, come on.” Baekhyun rises up from the couch and pulls on Chanyeol’s arm, hearing a soft laugh from the tall man.

They walk towards where Chanyeol’s car is parked, elbows twined together. Chanyeol lets him into the passenger seat and jogs to the driver seat.

“Hey, there.” Chanyeol mutters as soon as he closes the door, leaning forward to steal a soft kiss from his mouth. Baekhyun blinks his eyes in surprise, his cheeks warming up pretty quickly.

“I’ve been waiting to do this.” Chanyeol says, “Oh, right! Before I forgot.” He twists his waist and reaches for something in the backseat. He holds a small paper bag to Baekhyun who silently accepts it.

Baekhyun rummages into it and pulls out a box of branded butter cookies. He looks up and finds a grinning Chanyeol staring at him.

“I remember you liked butter cookies, so yeah.” He looks bashful and Baekhyun can’t hold himself from pulling the man down by his necktie, locking their lips together.

He is hungry for Chanyeol’s love and attention, so he tilts his head aside and parts his mouth open, giving a silent invitation for the tall man to deepen their kiss. Chanyeol reaches to hold a hand over the side of his jaw, angling his head to the way he desires.

It takes them quite some time, with the cookies box being squished in his lap and with Baekhyun almost climbing straight to Chanyeol’s lap but refrains from doing so. The kiss is so deep and sensual, their tongues tangling together and with Chanyeol letting out some low hushed groans, following Baekhyun’s own of ragged whimpers.

“My gosh,” Baekhyun pants, drawing  his tongue back into his own mouth and backing away. “That was intense.” He comments softly, holding Chanyeol’s face still before the man could even go for another kiss.

Chanyeol’s eyes are filled with affecting, something that Baekhyun has never seen before and it just makes him fall for the tall man all over again.

“I take it that you like the cookies?” Chanyeol asks, grinning.

“My gosh, Chanyeol. I love you so damn much,” Baekhyun grunts, pecking a fat, sloppy peck onto the man’s lips.

Chanyeol’s eyes twinkle in pure happiness and he laughs fondly. “Oh my. If only I know that cookies will grant me those words,” he jokes and Baekhyun huffs at him, pretending to be mad but he really can’t stay that way for longer because Chanyeol eases him into another round of soft kisses.

“We really should go right now,” Chanyeol murmurs against his lips, “or we will be late for the reservation.”

“We can just go back to my place and eat instant noodles.” Baekhyun mutters, biting Chanyeol’s plump bottom lip. The man groans, “Can’t do that. I need to do this right. You need to feel the romance, Baekhyun.”

He pulls away, giving a soft look to Chanyeol.

“I don’t need over the top things, Chanyeol. Just you staying here with me is enough. But if you really want to romance me, then let’s go before I kiss you again.”

Chanyeol lifts one eyebrow teasingly at him, before letting him go and reaching to start the engine of his car.

“We can continue this later on after dinner, because I’m not planning to go home tonight.”

Baekhyun grins, “You are going to sleep over?”

“Yeah. We can have pillow fight and movie marathon—”

“I didn’t think you are such a kid, Chanyeol.”

“That’s only a joke, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes and Baekhyun laughs loudly, his feet thumping happily in the car as the tall man drives to their dinner reservation.

The dinner is amazing, very amazing because Chanyeol works his charm as a super gentleman tonight and Baekhyun can’t keep his eyes and hands off of the tall man. He is just so thirsty for Chanyeol, no kidding.

After the last drop of smoothie, Baekhyun quickly rises up from his seat and drags a confused Chanyeol out of the restaurant, not before paying of course. He literally has to drag a laughing and confused Chanyeol back to the man’s car, because he is dying to kiss him. He just wants to keep his mouth on Chanyeol’s and just make out with him.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks as soon as the door closes and he reaches to flick the car roof lamp.

Baekhyun pulls the man forward into a kiss, a hungry and open mouthed kiss that has taken Chanyeol off guard, but the man is quick to regain himself. Chanyeol easily takes over the kiss, one thing that Baekhyun enjoys more than having to control over this of things.

“So you are just plainly needy,” Chanyeol has muttered, chuckling as he drags his mouth down along his jaw. Baekhyun tilts his head aside, grinning while at the same time letting out some soft breathless whines.

“You seem to catch on what I want.” He comments lightly, his slender hand sauntering over to caress the silk fabric of Chanyeol’s suit blazer.

“Indeed. But are you sure about moving this fast? I mean, not that I’m complaining but I just want to be sure that you are ready to move past this.” Chanyeol says, leaning away for a bit to maintain eye contact.

“I’m sure,” Baekhyun answers in a heartbeat.

“Are you—”

“I’m sure, just kiss me again, Chanyeol,” he practically begs, throwing himself half into Chanyeol’s lap.

He doesn’t have to be told twice because the next thing, he pins Baekhyun against the steering wheel, mouth greedily taking what Baekhyun has to offer. Baekhyun moans out, his hands running down along Chanyeol’s chest and down to the start of his belt.

Chanyeol eventually holds his wrists and stops him from going any further.

“Not here. I’m not making love to you in a damn car.” Chanyeol mutters lowly, pecking Baekhyun’s lips a few more times before easily throwing Baekhyun back to the passenger seat.

Baekhyun squeaks and watches as Chanyeol fumbles with the ignition, feeling his heart warming at the thought that Chanyeol wants to make love to him and wants to have it special.

“Okay,” he finds himself whispering it softly and then giggling when Chanyeol drives in a maddening speed. He just hopes that no cops are around because there is no way he is going to stop this tension.

“Oof,” Baekhyun squeaks when he is thrown to his bed, with Chanyeol looking so dangerously hot standing at the foot of the bed. He props himself up with his elbows, grinning as he watches Chanyeol shrugging his suit blazer and going to take off his belt.

“Gosh,” he mutters when bits by bits of Chanyeol’s skin is revealed. He has missed this, being towered by Chanyeol’s tall figure and pinned down in a bed by him.

“You are just going to stare?” Chanyeol asks, one eyebrow rising up in a teasing judgment, while his strong arms crossed in front of his already bare chest.

Baekhyun unconsciously lets out a soft moan while he shakily reaches to undress himself. Chanyeol laughs softly and goes to kneel on the bed, “Let me help you so you can stare all you want.”

He helps getting Baekhyun out of his working shirt, pressing kisses along his bare shoulder and dropping some teasing little bites here and there. Baekhyun mewls softly when Chanyeol’s big palms land on his hips, way bigger fingers than his own already slipping into his trousers.

“Take them off, hurry,” he demands, lifting his hips up to let Chanyeol drags the fabric down his legs. The man laughs at his eagerness.

Baekhyun sits there in his bed, naked, and having hungry lustful eyes staring up at Chanyeol.

“Let me.” He murmurs, reaching to Chanyeol’s pants. He drags the zipper down, palming the obvious erection in Chanyeol’s boxers and enjoying the man’s soft groans.

He pulls the boxers lowly to reveal that bobbing cock, already half hard and still as deliciously big as he remembers. Without thinking much about it, Baekhyun goes to bend down and takes the cock into his mouth.

“Shit- Baekhyun,” Chanyeol curses, his big fingers caressing Baekhyun’s messy hair while the other is taking him down his throat while hollowing his cheeks altogether. It’s been a while since Baekhyun’s last time of sucking him, so it takes a moment for him to adjust, but after he gets used to it, he brings the loudest groan from Chanyeol.

His head bobs up and down, as he is trying to bring utter pleasure to Chanyeol. He wants to treat him right, the same as how big the effort that Chanyeol is showing him.

“Baby, you are going to make me come fast.” Chanyeol says hoarsely, gently lifting his head up. Baekhyun looks up with eyes glazed in tears, his lips swollen and reddish that Chanyeol can’t help attacking him with a rough kiss, not that Baekhyun minds.

Baekhyun is pushed to lie down on his back, and then Chanyeol goes to take his pants off completely before climbing back up to the bed. Baekhyun lets out a shriek when Chanyeol holds onto both of his ankles, parting his legs wide before dipping down to put the flat of his tongue against his entrance.

Tears fill his eyes and eventually drip down his whole face at the pleasure. Chanyeol’s tongue does wonder to him, nipping and licking along the puckered rim before effortlessly licking up from his balls to the tip of his cock.

Chanyeol puts his big palms on Baekhyun’s hips, pulling them closer to his face so he can stuff himself in between the two round globes. Baekhyun accidentally jolts his hips forward and Chanyeol growls, sending vibration throughout his whole body and he cries out at how good it feels. The hands on his hips travel down to his ass, groping roughly and parting his cheeks wide apart.

“Chanyeol- chanyeol, please!” He begs, hips already riding Chanyeol’s tongue.

The tall man leans away, back to tower over him and gently push two of his fingers into Baekhyun’s wet entrance. Baekhyun whines at the back of his throat, wanting nothing but Chanyeol’s cock filling him but he can settle with his big fingers for a moment.

Chanyeol watches him writhes under him, eyes flashing dangerous lust and strong affection, that Baekhyun can’t help but pulls the man down into another sloppy kiss.

“I love you,” he whispers, biting and pulling at Chanyeol’s bottom lip.

Chanyeol smiles at him, before he withdraws his fingers out and goes to kneel in between his legs. Baekhyun brings a hand down to pump on his own cock while Chanyeol teasingly slaps the tip of his cock against his entrance, smearing his precum all over the rim.

“Chanyeol, come on.” Baekhyun mutters, glancing down at where Chanyeol’s hand is holding. The tall man chuckles lowly, before he finally nudges his rim with the head of his cock. Baekhyun throws his head back, his mouth parting in a silent moan when Chanyeol is finally entering him. The friction burns but it’s so good that he is gasping for air.

“You alright?” Chanyeol holds a palm against the bed to prop himself, his whole face frowning at how snug it is to be inside of Baekhyun after such a long time. Baekhyun nods, his arms lifting up to let Chanyeol fall in between them.

Chanyeol goes to trap him down into the bed, face snuggled into his neck while his hips start to do slow thrusts. Baekhyun lifts his legs up and wraps them around the man’s waist, his feet digging into Chanyeol’s ass cheeks to push the man deeper into him.

In between the frantic movement and lustful thrusts, they can’t deny the strong feeling of love lingering in the air. Baekhyun can’t even keep his hands off to himself, moving them around to wander all over Chanyeol’s skin that he can find, while Chanyeol can’t even stop kissing him with so much feeling poured into it.

“I love you so much, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol has muttered into his ear, panting and accompanied along with shaky breathing as his hips slow down for a moment, “I will love you until I die.”

Baekhyun pushes him away a bit to hold on his whole face with his two palms, not surprised to find unshed tears collected in Chanyeol’s lids with how shaky the man’s voice sounds. He smiles and presses the softest kiss that night on Chanyeol’s parted lips to assure him that he knows, that he understands his feeling, and that he will no longer doubt him anymore.

“I know, Chanyeol, I know you will.”

Chanyeol’s lips curl into a tiny shy grin, “Stay with me for the rest of my life.”

Baekhyun smiles in amusement, “That’s a proposal?”

“Not officially, just a warning that you can no longer walk away from me.” Chanyeol murmurs, leaning aside to kiss his cheek. Baekhyun lets out a soft laugh and nods.

“Okay, I got your warning.”

Chanyeol grins and then he rises himself up a bit, his both palms propping himself up against the bed as he starts moving faster again, quicker and sending Baekhyun spiraling to the world of cloud nine and pleasure. The bed shakes and so does Baekhyun, because of the impact from how strong and deep Chanyeol is delivering the thrusts into him.

The friction and the sweat, the squelching sounds and the precum splattered along his lower stomach; Baekhyun fingers find purchase on Chanyeol’s biceps and he grips tightly on the flesh, feeling his sanity leaving him in no time. Chanyeol’s cock is pulsating inside of him, drilling him into the bed with powerful delivering and rendering him weak.

It doesn’t help that Chanyeol keeps letting out these pleasured little sounds. Baekhyun whines when his own cock bobs repeatedly and he reaches a hand down to run some caresses along it. Chanyeol lets out a loud groan, his head thrown back and his eyes closing in pure ecstasy and Baekhyun comes at the sight of his lover looking exactly like that.

It takes a short time until Chanyeol’s whole face scrunches up in a frown and Baekhyun is left panting and being weak like a jelly beneath him, whimpering when the man comes right away into him. The feeling is indescribable and Baekhyun just feels so full, so full with love.

Chanyeol pants harshly into his neck after he slumps crashing down on him. Baekhyun lets out a chuckle, so weak but so happy, and he cradles the man into his embrace.

“Love you,” Chanyeol murmurs tiredly.

“I love you too.” Baekhyun says but then he hears the soft snores coming from Chanyeol, and he can’t help the laughter that bubbles up from his chest.

Life is steady. Yixing is raising his salary. Chanyeol is still being the loyal man. And Baekhyun is happy.

With the amount of work Baekhyun is handling (and also the amount of time he spends to handle the childish boss), Baekhyun finally gets the raise he deserves the most. Yixing raises his salary three times than the original amount and no hugs can describe how thankful he is to the boss. Yixing might not say anything but with one look on his weird face shows that he is so proud and weirdly complimented with how many times Baekhyun is thanking him.

Relationship is going steady. Chanyeol comes to take him from his office every evening, spending most of his times with him, driving him back home every night, and then greeting him with the sweetest morning call everyday.

They have been going for a whole steady 8 months, marking it as a record for Chanyeol who has never had a long term relationship before. Baekhyun is proud to be the first and hopefully the ;ast person to ever fill Chanyeol’s heart.

Dates are spent with so much love that Baekhyun goes asleep smiling and wake up giddy for a new day. Chanyeol has never forgotten to tell him how much he loves him and Baekhyun keeps telling himself that this is not a dream. Chanyeol is his man and his only, and that their love is strong and steady, with the trust kept between the two of them.

Chanyeol often takes him out to a little trip every once in a while during weekend, showing the whole wide world to Baekhyun, and by the end of the day, making love to him in the most romantic plan ever. Never in his life has Baekhyun felt this kind of feeling.

He also has met Chanyeol’s whole family. The experience is pretty much an amazing one. Chanyeol’s parents are so welcoming and he doesn’t even remember the nervousness he is feeling an hour before meeting them. They talk a lot of things, from his meeting with Chanyeol to what kind of future they are planning. By the end of the meeting, Baekhyun hears Chanyeol’s parents calling him as their other son already.

When it’s Chanyeol’s turn to meet Baekhyun’s family, it’s filled with a series of Chanyeol having a motion sickness because they have to drive to the province for a few hours. Baekhyun laughs all during the journey with how pale Chanyeol looks. The meeting ends up amazing just as expected, because Baekhyun’s mother serves Chanyeol some tea to calm his nausea. His parents welcome Chanyeol with open arms and Chanyeol goes to play with his dog Mongryong for a long time until they decide to drive back to the city.

Chanyeol also finally gets along with Yixing, finding the same hobby in arranging music during their free time and Baekhyun is left along when the two of them meet. It’s not that he minds it, but when Yixing and Chanyeol meet and they start talking about music thingies that Baekhyun doesn’t understand, it’s kinda weird when he remembers how much Yixing despised Chanyeol in the beginning and how much Chanyeol was so jealous over Yixing in the past. Baekhyun is glad that everyone can accept Chanyeol into their life.

They don’t exactly talk about their future, but they have mentioned about it a few times. Chanyeol talks about buying a moderate sized house for them to live in, a big garden for Baekhyun’s recent hobby of planting, and a pool for them to hold a small pool party with their close friends. There will be some dogs and cats too if Baekhyun would want, and there will be a rooftop for them to lie at during night time for stargazing.

It brings joy to Baekhyun to know that Chanyeol is thinking so much about their future, about how their relationship has gone to the serious level, and about how much Chanyeol treasures him to even want to spend the rest of his life with him.

Even though Chanyeol has talked about it so many times, it still brings the utmost surprise to Baekhyun when the man brings him to a ‘night picnic’ as he calls it, serving a table of romantic candle lit dinner in the outdoor and telling him that he wants to marry him.

With a ring presented to him in Chanyeol’s shaky palm, the man utters the question of, “Will you marry me, Baekhyun?”

There are no extravagant fireworks and no Chanyeol getting down on one knee like a prince. It’s just like a usual outing, a usual date, but with an unusual question that leaves Baekhyun speechless. Chanyeol is looking like he is about to flip the table with his nervous his smile is and it will be the perfect timing if Baekhyun would like to pull a prank at him. But he decides to spare the wait and just engulfs his fiancé into a hug.

“Of course, why would you ask again when we talked about it so many times already?”

Chanyeol is choked with feelings; the sounds of his sobs make Baekhyun smiles into the other’s shoulder. He doesn’t know that Chanyeol could be this deeply affected by this. The Chanyeol that he had known back then was not a man who would easily show what he was feeling, but the Chanyeol who is now his lover, his friend, his partner in crime, and also now his fiancé, is someone who wouldn’t hesitate to show and tell Baekhyun what he is feeling or thinking.

It takes a whole lot of trust for them to even be in this state, where nothing feels awkward and nothing stops them from talking out about what bothers them. Baekhyun appreciates the chance he got a while back and the decision he made for taking Chanyeol back into his life.

By the end of the date slash proposal, Chanyeol makes love to him in a slowest and longest time ever, their harsh breathing coming up together and followed with the sounds of love that no one would be able to stop.

Breaking the news to their parents and friends is an easy feat because almost all of them say the same thing which is, “It’s about time!”

The wedding is planned as a private one, only with their family and close friends. It’s such a magical moment because one second Baekhyun is waiting anxiously for the time to come, and then another second he is already announced as Chanyeol’s spouse. Nothing feels better than to see the widest and happiest smile graces Chanyeol’s whole handsome face when he steps closer to whisper a soft ‘I love you’ to him.

Chanyeol wouldn’t want to tell him where they are heading for the whole ass one month honeymoon (Yixing gracefully giving him the chance to take such a long leave, he doesn’t know how the company will go without the magical secretary).

Their destination is a sweet mystery, and as Baekhyun watches Chanyeol helping him put the safety belt on before the plane takes off, he is sure that their future holds such a sweet mystery as well for them. Nothing but excitement fills Baekhyun’s whole and he takes Chanyeol’s face up into his palms, stealing a soft and quick kiss from his lips.

Chanyeol blinks his eyes in surprise, and then his whole face forms a cute expression, topped with a shy smile that makes Baekhyun wants to kiss him again and again.

“Hold down, baby. You can wait until we arrive at the hotel. Calm down your hormones.” Chanyeol whispers, laughing then when Baekhyun lands a soft fake punch on his side.

The plane takes off in a minute and then they start a whole new journey of their life, where nothing but love and devotion that will lead their way from now on.

“I love you,”

“Yes, Baekhyun, I get it. You are extremely touchy. Can’t wait that much for our wedding night?”

“Shut up, the stewardess can hear you! And stop laughing too!”

“Okay, okay. I love you too, my husband.”

 


End file.
